


Harry's Personal Sex Toy Tester

by Riotstarter1214



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Rings, Cock Worship, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, F/M, Harems, Knotting, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Light Bondage, Magic Cock, Multi, Nipple Torture, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shapeshifting, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, Whipping, beastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 30,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26714374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riotstarter1214/pseuds/Riotstarter1214
Summary: After saving the wizarding world women line up to thank him. Harry decides to open a sex store and needs help to test all of his products. Luckily Tonks is desperate for money and is very interested in the job.this summary doesn't do the story justice.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Harry Potter, Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter, Gabrielle Delacour/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Nymphadora Tonks, Narcissa Black Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 29
Kudos: 382





	1. Chapter 1

In this story Tonks has Teddy but Remus died in the final battle. In this story Remus and Tonks had one night together to create Teddy with no marriage or long term relationship. So she doesn't hold a torch for him. I decided to fan cast this fic so here it is.

Young Daphne: Taylor Swift

Luna: Maisie Williams

Astoria: Chloe grace moretz.  
Veela: Jessica nigri doppelgangers  
Tonks: Natalie Dormer  
Narcissa Malfoy: Eva green  
Madame Rosemerta: Hannah Waddingham

Review with your ideas for casting or who you imagine are the characters.

Start

The great war had ended a two years ago to the day and Harry was currently enjoying the giant party he was being thrown at the ministry. There was a lot to enjoy: the constant praise from people, the statue they were unveiling tonight, the first order of Merlin pinned on his chest, but the thing he was enjoying the most is thankful witches dragging him to the bathroom to slob his knob. In the last year Harry had sex with countless witches who wanted to worship his cock in thanks of defeating Voldemort.

Flashback

The night after the battle while he recovered in the hospital wing he got a surprise visit from Daphne Greengrass. She threw up privacy charms, shed her clothes and mounted him. Before he could ask what she was doing she vanished his clothes and gripped his cock and said, "Before you say anything I just want to thank you for putting an end to that monster. Draco has been relentless in his pursuit of me and if you didn't stop Voldemort I would have been his plaything by the end of the year."

Harry was so shocked by her confession he couldn't form words. The fact he could also feel her wet pussy rubbing against the underside of his cock wasn't helping. He was rock hard and saw her eyes move from his eyes to his cock.

"Oh Merlin Potter you have a heavy broomstick. Do you want me to make you feel really good?" She knew the answer. It's not like anyone would refuse a hot witch in their lap.

Harry just nodded not trusting his mouth to not ruin this. He wanted this more than anything else in his life. War was his only concern for the last seven years but now his only concern was the hot witch in his lap.

Daphne lowered herself into Potter's cock, "Merlin Potter it's so big." He had to be close to ten inches long with a considerable amount of girth considering how full she felt. She wasn't even three quarters of the way down before her legs were shaking.

Harry was afraid to move because he was already close to blowing his load. "Daphne if you keep going I'm going to blow."

She wasn't expecting that but had a quick fix. She grabbed her wand and pointed it at the base of his cock and whispered a spell every girl in school knew. Suddenly a black tight ring appeared around his cock. If it wasn't for this spell no girl in Hogwarts would ever enjoy sex.

Harry felt the ring around his cock and he felt better. It also emboldened him to put his hands on her hips and drag her down the rest of the way. As he slammed down the loud and throaty moan she let out made his cock twitch deep inside of her. He started going on pure instinct and moving Daphne up and down.

Daphne's head was spinning, his cock was battering her womb and she couldn't feel her toes. She thought she would be in control and he would worship her as a goddess. Now he turned the tables and she couldn't believe it. "Fuck Potter you must really must be popular in Gryffindor tower."

He didn't stop moving but answered her, "You are my first in Hogwarts Daphne. Fuck you are tight."

"Oh Merlin I created a monster. Flip me over and really give it to me." He did as she asked and flipped her so she was on the bottom and he was thrusting down into her as hard as he possibly could. It wasn't long before he pushed her to the edge and she came. "Fuck I'm cumming."

That meant nothing to Harry and he kept doing what was working which was fucking her brains out. Daphne was losing it and was so sensitive she needed a break. He was pile driving her poor pussy. She scrambled for her wand and cancelled the spell around his cocm. She was quickly rewarded with the biggest load of cum she had ever taken. She could feel every rope he fired deep inside of her. She didn't tell him to pull out not like she could with her brain not working. Good thing she did the anti pregnancy spell before coming here. If she didn't there was no doubt she would have ended up pregnant.

He thought it couldn't get any better than being deep inside Daphne's tight pussy but blowing his load inside of her felt much better. When he was done cumming he pulled out and flopped down next to her. "Thank you Daphne, that's just what the doctor ordered."

She was panting, still trying to get her bearings. "I can't believe how you turned the tables like that. I wasn't expecting that. You are going to make plenty of witches very happy."

That confused Harry, "Are we not together now? I thought you wanted to be with me."

She wrapped her arms around him, "This was just my way of saying thank you and I bet there will be more witches like me who want to thank you like that. Enjoy it, fuck as many women as you can. You deserve it more than anyone else, have fun, don't settle down until you are in your thirties or later."

"If you are single when I'm thirty can we be together?" He didn't want this night to end.

God he was so naive, " Sure Harry if we are single by thirty we can be together." She knew his mind was clouded by sex but it wasn't such a bad deal. She didn't have her eyes on anyone and as far as a back up plan went it was the best option.

Flashback end

That night had opened Harry's mind and had created an addiction. He lost count of how many women he slept with. Some nights he went over to the muggle world and slept with muggles. It was a little more difficult when he didn't have his celebrity doing the work for him. The muggles were sometimes better than witches. The first time a muggle asked him to fuck her in the ass blew him away. It felt so good it reminded him of his first time with Daphne. He hasn't seen Daphne in a while so he didn't get a chance to show her what he has learned.

One muggle he was sex friends with took him to a sex shop and it was amazing seeing all the innovations they made in sex. It got his mind working and he decided to open a shop like that in the wizarding world. In the last year he had been working on his business and in the next six months he plans on opening his shop.

His mind was wandering as he got a blow job from a married older witch in the bathroom. This woman in her 40's and in a beautiful blue dress bunched up and wrinkled on the floor as she took him into her throat. He had to give her credit for the deep throat. It wasn't often he got someone so experienced. "Fuck you are good are you ready for my cum?" He wanted to paint this woman's face but since they still had a party to attend to he couldn't. He was more than happy to cum down her throat.

She looked up at him with tears coming out of her eyes. She wanted his cum more than anything. She kept just the head in her mouth as she stroked his cock. She had a tight grip and that made him groan and throw his head back before he erupted in her mouth. She gladly swallowed it all and wasn't upset by the taste. She really wished they could keep this going but she had to get out there before it got suspicious.

Harry put his hand on her chin, "Make sure you swallow it all."

She gave him one last big slurp before showing him her empty mouth, "Thank you for the honor Mr. Potter. I hope you enjoy the rest of your night." She quickly reapplied her makeup and walked back out to the party.

He had no doubt they would run into each other again at these social functions and would hope she would be so kind for a repeat performance. That woman definitely knew how to suck a cock her husband was a lucky man.

This was Harry's second blowjob of the night. First was a fresh out of school Astoria Greengrass who had heard stories from her sister and wanted to try them for herself. She was upset he didn't bend her over the sink in the bathroom but she settled for the blowjob and he promised she could come by his place later. He was really looking forward to breaking her in. She had a very nice tight body that he could tell had never been stretched out. He hadn't been able to have sex with Daphne since their first time since she was always busy with work as an aide to the ambassador to Germany.

As he went back out to the party he swung by the bar to pick up another drink and found Tonks by the bar. "Hey Tonks."

She turned around and hugged him, "Hey Harry it's so good to see you." She was wearing a strapless red dress and he was sure she enhanced her chest to make them too big to ignore.

"Sorry I haven't been by to visit Teddy lately I have been very busy with work. I don't see you out too often. How are things going at home?"

She signed, " Mom forced me to leave the house and have fun for a change. Normally I am just at home with Teddy. I can't go back to being an Auror anymore. I can't imagine dying and leaving Teddy an orphan." That was her biggest fear was failing Teddy and having him grow up without her.

"Are you just going to wait till he goes to Hogwarts before going back to work?" He asked.

"My mom is making all the money for us right now and it's hard to let her do everything. We are having a little trouble finding a new place to live. There are very few things in our price range."

It was like a cartoon lightbulb went off above Harry's head. "Can you spare a day some time this week?"

She thought about her schedule, "My mom has a day off Friday. Why?" She was jumping at the opportunity to make some quick money. Obviously he didn't need a bodyguard so she was genuinely curious to see what the job was. Over a year of not working and being a full time mother definitely dulled her edges.

"Because if you can I can pay you one million galleons for one days work. It's part of a top secret business I'm coming up with. Are you interested?" With that amount of money anyone would say yes but he hoped she would go through with it when she finds out the truth.

Her eyes lit up and she had an involuntary smile, "I would be very interested Harry thank you so much." With that money she could build a modest manor and have enough left over to put Teddy through Hogwarts.

As he was about to say something but he was being called on stage by the Minister. "I will owl you with the details. See you Friday Tonks." As he walked on stage through the crowd he felt a woman grab his ass. He took a mental note of where it happened in the crowd so he could find them on stage.

He walked up to the podium and looked to where he was groped and saw Susan Bones and Luna Lovegood. If he had to guess he would have to pick Luna. Susan was on the career path of her aunt Amelia and couldn't risk someone else seeing her being inappropriate. Plus Luna had been a major help to his future business with her knowledge of magical creatures. She was a true wild hellcat and had no problem groping him in a ballroom full of politicians.

Friday

Tonks had received a letter from Harry the day after the party instructing her to meet him at a store in Diagon Alley right before Knockturn Alley started. It had long been empty since no respectable shop wanted to be that close to the trash in Knockturn Alley. She knocked on the boarded up shop wanting to get inside as soon as possible.

Harry answered the door in a much more casual look than at the anniversary party. He was just wearing sweatpants and a plain T-shirt. "Hey Tonks so glad you decided to come."

As she stepped into the shop she saw it was much bigger on the inside than it was on the outside. There were already aisles set up but she couldn't see what was on them. The front desk had a cash register and had potions on top and in the glass display case. She didn't have a chance to examine it before Harry led her upstairs to the office.

Harry didn't want to scare her away and needed her to relax so he could ease her into it. As they entered his office he had tea and biscuits set up on his desk and another closed door. He took his seat at his desk and she sat across from him.

Tonks sat down in the very luxurious chair and accepted the cup of tea. "So what am I here for Harry?"

Harry laughed before taking a quick sip of tea before speaking, "Cut right to the quick eh. Ok I am opening up a store here and I need someone to test the products with me."

That left Tonks confused. 'Was he trying to compete with Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes?' "I don't get it Harry you are partners with the Weasley's why would you undercut them like that?"

Harry laughed, "I am not competing with them. They couldn't sell the kind of products that I will sell." He wanted to play a little cat and mouse and play twenty questions.

Tonks knew he was playing coy. The twinkle in his eyes showed he was enjoying it. If it wasn't a million galleons she might be a little more irritated. "I see the game you are playing but I will play." She picked up a biscuit and took a quick bite while looking around to get a clue. She saw books, booze and lots of pictures on the walls. "You are going to start a liquor store. You can probably buy it from the muggles for cheap and sell it to wizards who are ignorant to the muggle world."

He smiled, "That's a good idea but no. I will give you two more guesses." It was fun watching her try to guess when he knew what was coming.

She groaned in frustration, "I thought I had it. Okay does it have anything to do with the muggle world?"

She was getting warmer, "The idea is taken from the muggle world but with a pure magical twist."

"Does it have something to do with television?" She was getting frustrated now she hated not knowing or being played with.

This was tough. In his shop he planned to have porn like magical photographs or pensive sex memories in the future. "Kinda but it's a very small percentage of what we will sell. Since we don't have all day I will push you in the right direction. Have you ever been in a muggle sex store?"

She couldn't stop the blush in her face, "Are you talking about a brothel?" It was scandalous how could the chosen one do something so dirty.

"No but don't get me wrong if a woman wants to do that to make money I have no problem with it. A sex store is where they sell sex toys, pornography, and other sex related items." She was in a full blush now and he could see that she wasn't repulsed but curious.

"There are places in the wizarding world that sells lingerie and women have their wands to get the job done. What else is there?"

Harry smiled and stood up and walked to the closed door they didn't come in through. "Come through here and see what I have been working on for the last year."

She swiftly followed him very curious to see what he had to show her. Nothing could prepare her for what she saw. Harry saw the shock on her face and saw her mind open. He quickly gave her a tour of his lab, "These are toys for men. It's like a dildo but it's a mold of a woman's pussy or ass. All of them were molded after the Veela that I met in France." He spent a week at the Veela enclave and had never wanted to leave. He made a deal to give them a portion of the profit from the toys to support their enclave. It wouldn't be too much longer before the money starts rolling in for them.

It made sense for her for men to have a toy since all they had was their hand. At least women had their wand to get off. She picked one up and it felt as soft as real skin. She inserted her finger in it and felt nothing but then Harry leaned over and tapped his wand to the toy and suddenly her finger was being squeezed by actual muscles. She quickly pulled out and said, "Fuck that's weird." It shouldn't have made him laugh so hard and he felt so bad laughing in her face. "Laugh it up." She put it back down on the shelf.

The cabinet full of potions was next on the tour. He picked a small red bottle out of the cabinet. "This potion is a lust potion times a million. All you need is there drops on your tongue and you will go into an animal like heat." The two women who made that potion possible were worried about it being abused and made him put a very large warning to not put more than five drops on your tongue.

Tonks had taken a lust potion before but nothing like what Harry described. She saw so many bottles she pointed at a milky white potion. "What does that one do?"

Harry laughed, "That's if a guy wants to paint your entire body white." He loved the look in her face as she slowly picked up on what he was saying.

"Ew why would you want that?" Was that something men really wanted was to drown them in their cum. "That's disgusting who would buy that?"

Harry picked up the bottle and decided to tease her a little. "If you want I can show you how much fun this really is. I have tested this with other girls and every single time I cum their bellies blow up like a balloon. Her eyes roll into the back of their head and pass out. So you want to try?" He was hoping she would take him up on it.

She hated how nice he made that sound. She had never been fucked so hard her eyes rolled back and passed out before. She shook her head not trusting her voice but quickly directed his attention to the pink potion.

Harry grabbed the pink potion next, "This is a treat for women. Make your man drink this and his cum will taste like butterbeer." He was very proud of that potion and found it in his travels in Japan. He had to adapt it into something more palatable for the British public

It shouldn't have made her mouth water but it did. She sucked a lot of cock in Hogwarts and if she had this it would have made it much more enjoyable. Merlin would have become even more of a slag. "That is going to a best seller. I can't imagine how much nicer Hogwarts would have been with that."

Oh now the image of Tonks in her Hogwarts uniform on her knees taking hot loads to the throat. "Well I hope to fix all these young girls problems and if it helps boys get laid more so be it." Next he picked up a white lotion bottle, "This is another fun one if you rub this on your tits, ass or cock it will grow bigger not like you have any trouble with that."

This was the time she could tease him, "I'm sure you need a lot of that. What are you packing Harry a five?" She also enhanced her boobs to catch his eyes. She laughed at her own joke but Harry was quiet and that didn't bode well for her.

Harry put the lotion back and led her to sexy outfits all of them were way more revealing than anything the wizarding world had to offer. She went through the costumes and he took note of the ones she stopped at. She took long looks at the see through lingerie or the ones with fishnets. "What do you think?"

She kept going through the rack, "People might not be ready for this Harry. Can you imagine someone like Narcissa Malfoy in something like this?" She pulled a black see through bra with crotchless panties and stockings off the rack.

That was a thought that could fuel a wank or two. "I would love for her to walk into this store and buy that. I would even invite her up here for a chance to model it for me since Lucius is still in Azkaban."

She was shocked to see him not blink at the question and take it further. "I wouldn't want my mother to wear anything like this. Oh Merlin I hope she never comes here." She put her hands on her head trying to stop thinking about it. "I don't want to think about my mom wearing any of these."

"I'm sure she doesn't want to think about you wearing any of these." Harry teased. He picked the naughty Hufflepuff schoolgirl costume. "Can you wear this one for me? Or do you want to try a Slytherin and be a bad girl?"

She punched him in the arm and looked to the other wall. That was a fun looking costume she would come back for one when the store opened. Not like she had anyone to enjoy it with her.

Now he had awakened something in her because something caught her eye so she walked over to the wall of dildos and started to touch them. Funny enough she went to the one that was modeled after himself. Harry saw her hand recoiled when she touched them.

"It moved." When she touched one of the molds it twitched in her hand. She was not expecting it and it made her heart jump.

Harry picked it off the wall and wasn't reacting to the heat or movement of the toy. "I figured out how to make the dildos feel and act real. When you masterbate aren't there times when a wand doesn't get the job done?"

She nodded as she took the toy out of Harry's hand. She was fascinated with the feel of it she didn't notice before but it was human temperature. As it moved in her hand she felt her pussy starting to get wet. This felt so real her body was getting ready for sex. She didn't want to feel this way but couldn't help it but then she remembered why she was here. "Wait what do you need me for?"

Harry smiled because he knew he had her as soon as she didn't run away at the first sight of his laboratory. "I need a female tester for these toys. I trust you to not spill my secrets. The only other girl I can think of is Hermione but I think she's a touch too prudish for this. Plus you are a metamorphmagus so you can try some of the more extreme toys with no problem."

That got her attention, "What do you mean by extreme?"

He pointed at a row of toys further down the wall that were dildos but very weirdly shaped. "Those are from magical creatures. Luna Lovegood did all the work making the models and making sure they are perfect." Luna knew all of them inside and out. She gave them all a glowing recommendation but she was a special case. He needed a regular woman to give her opinion.

That row was a little scary; there was a double headed canine dildo that had to be at least ten inches long. "What is that from?"

He followed her finger and saw she was pointing to the double headed cerberus dildo with knots at the base. "That is based off the hellhound cerberus and I had to scale it down or else even you couldn't take it. If you don't want to test it that's fine because it's Luna's favorite one and she has given me plenty of feedback. So any of these strike your fancy?" He wanted to see how far in the rabbit hole she would go.

She ignored the question or he statement about Luna and pointed to a massive fifteen inch tube looking dildo with giant balls at the base. "What the hell is this from?"

He tried not to laugh at her guffawed expression, "That is from a centaur I might have to scale that one down a little more. I doubt many women in the wizarding world could take it. There are women in the muggle world that could take that with the biggest smile on their face."

That hit her in her pride she was sure with her powers she could take it. It might be the Black in her but she didn't like that a muggle could do something she couldn't. Next was a dildo that looked like a knife and was nine inches long, "That looks painful."

"That is from a dragon, just touch it." That toy did look a little painful but he wasn't a woman and to be honest it wasn't meant for a human. He doubted if that would be a popular model.

She was hesitant but as her hand approached it she could feel the heat radiating off of it. As she gripped it was just on the limit of being too hot to hold. She turned away from Harry so she could quickly touch it to the front of her skirt and even through clothes and panties she could feel the heat touch her core. Her pussy was throbbing, desperately wanting cock. She had never been this horny before it wouldn't be too long before she lost complete control.

Her mouth was just open trying to fight her body from reacting. Her panties were completely soaked, "Okay I will take a couple of these home and let you know how they work." She was already making a shopping list in her head of what she wanted. She was going to skip the dragon but some of the human dildos looked to scratch her itch. Maybe she would run a bath and enjoy herself when she got home.

"Are you sure you want to bring these home? The same house where your mother and son live? I would love to see your mom catch you with one of these." He waved his dildo model in her face getting close enough he could have dragged the head across her lips to smear her purple lipstick.

She snatched the dildo out of his hand and said, "You have a point so what am I supposed to do?"

He waved his wand and the work table turned into a bed. "I paid you for the day. I would like to observe so I can take notes and make the product better."

She made air quotes , "Take Notes' yeah sure Harry you just want to watch." He was leering at her all through the tour but she didn't mind since she was teasing him back.

Harry put his hands up, "Just notes I won't get naked or join you unless you want me to. I would like to get feedback to make future customers happy. I want every witch who comes in here to find something that will satisfy their desires."

She punched his arm again but this time she noticed that his arm is rock hard muscle. 'Stop it Tonks just do the job, get a couple orgasms and get a million galleons. Probably the easiest million galleons ever earned.' She wasted no time throwing the dildo on the bed before going to the wall and picking a couple selections. She had the ten inch human model on the bed but to be safe she grabbed a six inch human but she wanted to go a little wild so she also grabbed a nine inch canine. She was kind of excited for the canine but didn't want Harry to judge her if she went for that one first.

While she was shopping Harry had transfigured a small table and chair to take notes. He was watching her with rapt attention as she slipped out of her skirt. Her purple panties were completely soaked and didn't miss the triumph on Harry's face. Those joined her skirt on the floor as she crawled on the bed and picked up the smallest dildo. She rubbed the fake cock up and down her soaking pussy. If she were to close her eyes she was sure it was connected to a man. Her focus was snapped when she heard Harry's quill writing. "Hey what are you writing?"

Harry just waved her off, "Just focus on your job and I will focus on mine. But be sure to be vocal with what you like and don't." It was hard to focus when he wanted to join in the fun.

Closing her eyes she took her first plunge and it was surprisingly pleasant. The cock had a small curve so it was tickling her g-spot but not punching it the way she wanted it to. She tried to shift her insides to make it work but it just wasn't. Maybe if she put a sticking charm on the bottom and rode it cowgirl it might work. "This one isn't for me. I'm sure there will be some women who will like it." Throwing this one away she went to the bigger brother and didn't miss the smile that was on Harry's face. This dildo felt magical. Her thrusts quickly went from gentle to hard. The sound of her fucking herself was echoing off the walls the sound of her wet pussy getting fucked by this toy was loud. She was heavily panting trying to keep it together and make it last. But it was hard every thrust the head of the cock was hitting her cervix and made her want to scream. The edge was coming her orgasm was inevitable and as much as she wanted to she couldn't stop, "I am cumming." Her back arched off the bed ecstasy with her left hand fisting the sheets.

'Tonks lasted two minutes and twenty one seconds with my model. The six inch model did nothing. Won't be as popular as the eight and ten inch. There were no laws saying I can't sell to girls in Hogwarts and maybe the six inch model would be popular with that demographic. Increase stock in the bigger sizes. Before opening weekend have at least five hundred ready each.' Harry wrote his notes waiting for Tonks to recover from her orgasm.

Tonks was still out of it; she hadn't been this long in a long time. Her arms felt like jelly and her pussy was still very sensitive. "Harry I don't know if I can do this all day."

Harry looked up and saw a sweaty Tonks leaning on her side sweaty and her shirt clinging to her body. "Why don't you get more comfortable and I will get something to help you out."

She caught his meaning and took off her shirt and bra. Being completely naked felt nice but a little weird being watched like a lab rat. "Have you tested any of these yourself?"

Harry picked the potion he wanted off the shelf, " I tested the Veela pocket pussies they are modeled after real Veela I have slept with and I want them to be as close to the real thing as possible. If you can grow a cock feel to try one." He was a little curious to see if she could pull that off.

Tonks had tried to grow a cock before but it's a very hard form to keep when you can't focus. When she went undercover as a man she still had a pussy. Harry was standing at the foot of the bed with a potion dropper. She remembered what that particular potion did, "Are you sure it's safe?"

"It works fine. I will start off with three, the max is five and trust me you will never want it to end." She opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue. She stared into his eyes as he dropped the drops on her tongue almost immediately felt hot. The next thing she knew she was laying back down on the bed and her vision went hazy. The only thought in her mind was wanting to get fucked. "Hand me something now."

Harry took pity on her and inserted the dildo she was using before and channeled some magic into it so it would move back and forth on its own at a rapid pace.

Tonks got to lay back and enjoy the ride. It was quite a ride, once her vision returned to normal she looked down to see the toy moving on its own. "What is this spell? it's fantastic!"

Harry just kept writing, not even bothering to look up before answering. "It's built into the toy you just have to push some magic into it to trigger the spell. The more magic you push the faster it goes. That was all she needed to hear before pushing all the magic she could into it.

"Ahh Oh fuck." That's all she was able to say before she started cumming. Every thrust was hard and fast and triggered a constant orgasm. Words couldn't express how good it felt every thrust was like a train. She couldn't control her body. She was trying to grab onto something and instead just fisted the sheets. She looked over to Harry and caught his eyes. He was watching her cumming her brains out, she was embarrassed that he was watching her weakest moment. The one time in life she was completely helpless and unable to stop the leg quivering orgasms racking her body..

Harry stopped his notes and walked over to the bed, "Do you want me to get a bezoar and end the test?" She shook her head, "Okay Tonks what do you want?"

"You… everything just do everything." She was just barely able to get those words out but that didn't mean she didn't mean them. She wanted Harry and every toy he had in the room. The tent in his pants beckoned her and she could see he wanted this too.

Harry didn't waste time before getting naked and joining her in bed. He eased into it and just ran his hands over her body. Letting light touches tickle her skin and make her crave his touch. She wasn't patient enough to let him work his magic and just dragged his hand to her pussy. He took the hint and started to work his magic. He wanted to look her in the eyes but couldn't take his eyes away from the cock thrusting in and out of her soaking pussy. "If you weren't occupied I would love to eat you out but I don't think you want slow right now." He brought his hand to his face and licked her juices off his fingers making a show of how much he enjoyed the taste.

Seeing that made her climax even greater and she squirted all over the bed. She was glad Harry stopped the dildo and let her catch her breath. That massive orgasm lifted the cloud of haze affecting her mind, "Fuck Harry I have never felt so good. I need more but don't know what I want to try next. Some of those toys on the wall are looking really appealing right now."

Harry straddled her and went face to face leaning down and pressing a deep kiss on her lips. "Do you want me right now or later?"

She wanted him now especially after seeing what he was packing. She really wanted the toy and Harry at the same time. "Fuck my ass and stick a toy in my pussy."

Harry didn't need to be told twice and quickly moved her face down ass up. He summoned his wand and applied the obligatory spell required for anal and at the same time grabbing the canine dildo she picked off the wall. He rubbed his cock around her cute pink asshole. As he pushed in he felt her ass death grip his cock. When he was all the way in he gave her a second to get used to it before whispering "Do you want more?" She just nodded knowing he had more to give and that's when she felt it. The magical creature's cock she took off the wall when it was also fully inside of her; she never felt so full. Both holes were crammed with cock and she loved it.

Harry tapped his wand against the toy and channeled a little magic in the toy which would copy his pace. That's also when he started thrusting in and out. Tonks screamed when she felt empty from both cocks pulling out before shoving all the way in. It knocked the wind out of her. The thing that had her the most concerned was the knot and the end of the toy. Was he expecting for this to go inside of her. She could shift her body to take the knot but didn't understand why it was there.

Harry kept thrusting in and out of Tonks's ass. "Fuck your ass is too tight Tonks relax and I will get to work" without Harry moving the toy in her pussy wasn't moving either. It took a moment for her to get her tightness right. She was just trying to compete with the Veela and their perfect fuck holes. "I'm ready I think I have it right this time."

Harry was able to move in and out now with no issue. He sped up his thrusts into Tonks's ass. "Much better Nymphadora you want to be my perfect cum dump don't you?"

"Yes your cock feels so good. Please just do it faster, use me however you want." Harry took her advice and sped up using her hole the way he wanted roughly. With the toy doing the heavy lifting he got to enjoy her ass clenching around him as he rides her to his first orgasm of the night. "Fuck Harry you are so deep you are ruining me forever. I am an anal whore forever now. Nothing will ever feel so good."

Her ass was Veela level perfect and it took him right to the edge. "Tonks I'm going to cum in your ass would you like that?"

She just nodded wanting to feel a hot load up her ass for the first time. It wasn't long before she heard Harry grunt and she felt a hot cum rush into her asshole. The hot spunk was almost soothing. He had a decent size load and thank Merlin he didn't drink that one potion that would have made cum explode out of her nose.

Harry rolled Tonks over and watched as the toy never stopped fucking her sopping cunt. Tonks had cum so many times she said, "You can stop this one and maybe we can try a centaur."

Harry kept her pinned to the bed and tapped his wand to the knot and said, "Breed her." That's all she heard before she felt hot cum gushing into her pussy from the toy. She must have had an incredulous look on her face. She wasn't expecting that or having Harry push the toy so deep the knot was inside of her. Harry added a sticking charm so it didn't fall out and she could fully enjoy being bred.

Tonks felt a pint of hot cum enter her womb and made themselves at home. Her belly was starting to show with the amount of cum it pumped into her. "How is this possible?"

Harry laughed at her shocked face, "Again this is all Luna. With the magical creature line of toys she figured out a way to activate a rune that holds fake cum. Do you like it?" He couldn't resist rubbing her belly.

"It feels weird but not unpleasant but I have never felt so full and it feels so good. A girl can get used to this. Can all of them do this?" She ran her hand over her stomach and it felt a little bulge from the toy and cum.

Harry pulled the toy out of her abused and creamed hole. He dipped his fingers inside of her and gathered some cum before bringing it to Tonks's mouth. He hung it above her mouth making her tilt her head back and open her mouth waiting for it to fall. When the first drop touched her tongue it tasted of pure sugar. "What is this cake icing?"

Harry laughed, "No I made my own fake cum in this lab and decided to make it sweet for women so they find it pleasant. Did I go overboard with the sugar?"

She nodded, "It's like melted cotton candy. You might want to tone it down and you will have me sold." She picked up the canine toy and put it in her mouth and sucked it hard. She wanted to get a taste of the combination of her fluids and the fake cum. After she licked her shaft clean she asked, "Is there a secret to make it cum?"

Seeing what she was doing she wanted a quick snack. He guided the toy to her mouth and she created a seal around the head of the toy. Harry put his wand to the back of the toy and said "Breed." As soon as he said it the cum started flowing in her mouth and even with the pleasant taste it was tough to swallow so quickly. Her cheeks were puffed out with cum and with no other choice she opened her mouth and the cum came rushing out of her mouth and it painted her face. She closed her eyes and felt ropes cover her eyes and cheeks.

Tonks was trying to catch her breath after nearly drowning in cum. That was something she wouldn't be trying again without a couple girls to help her out. Harry pushed her back on the bed and took the time to worship her body. He gave her a deep kiss and shoved his tongue in her mouth. Next he broke the kiss and started to kiss down her body. He started with her breasts paying extra attention to her nipples. First he swirled his tongue which got a small pant. Next he gave it a rough love bite and that got him a loud moan. She put her hand on his head and was forcing his head down to her pussy.

Harry gladly went along with it and on his way down wandlessly vanished the fake cum from her pussy. He didn't waste time and went straight for her clit giving her nice long licks.

"Fuck yes Harry just like that." She had a death grip on his hair trying to ride his face. Her lust was building again and she needed relief. As Tonks got closer to the edge she felt Harry speed up his tongue until it was going faster than humanly possible. "Ahhh too fast. I'm cumming Harry."

Harry used his parseltongue and was rewarded with Tonks cumming in his face. He gladly lapped up her juices loving the taste. His oral skills made all women weak at the knees and enough to keep them coming back for more. He looked up through her legs, "Now what do you want to test?"

She imagined his cock was hard again and ready to go. "Dealers choice. Just get something inside of me as soon as possible."

Harry climbed up on the bed and laid next to her, "I really want your nice purple lips around my cock next."

That was an idea she could get behind. "You have been really good to me, it's only fair I'm good to you." She moved down and gripped his cock before engulfing the head of his cock in her mouth. Her mouth was moving up and down his cock while maintaining eye contact. She changed her eye color from brown to blue. She found that men loved striking blue eyes looking back at them during blowjobs.

Harry was loving the sight of his lipstick smeared cock going into her mouth. He put his hand on the back of her head and gave her a small push, just enough to hear her gag. He gripped her hair and used it as a handle to shove his cock deeper down her throat.

"Glurk glurk glurk" was the sound Harry loved the most. The sound of a woman choking on his cock made him feel powerful. "Merlin Tonks, you know how to take a big cock in your throat. Most women can't take it that far. I think I want to hire you for a new job to wake me up every day with your mouth on my cock. Would you like that?"

She moaned in response as she was getting off, having his cock in her mouth. Maybe it was the potion talking but having Harry fucking her face was heaven.

After a few more minutes of punishing her throat he pulled her down all the way shoving all of his cock down her throat. "Tonks." That was all the warning she got before his cock twitched and was firing cum down her gullet. He watched her keep his cock in her throat. She didn't move; she molded her throat around him, milking his cock for every last drop of cum.

Once he stopped cumming she released him from her mouth and said, "That was fun. I definitely wouldn't mind a job doing that every day. How much money are we talking about?"

His head dropped to the bed in exhaustion, "Anything you want that was amazing. You are better than the Veela must be the metamorphmagus in you. It felt like you were made for me." She was earning her million galleons and would gladly pay her more. He was staring at the ceiling and didn't notice that Tonks got off the bed.

Tonks laid next to him, "This is a first for me but you haven't asked me to change my appearance."

That struck him as odd even as a mother she was still attractive. "Why would you look perfect as you are right now? "

That made her blush not even Remus accepted her as is. He asked for bigger tits and red hair she complied but here is a reason they weren't together for long. "Thanks Harry and just for that I will give you one freebie. Choose one person and I will morph into them."

That got Harry's attention she could turn into anyone he wanted. It was hard to come up with a name considering he fucked most of the women in the wizarding world. He was never able to fuck Fluer but he had Gabrielle so it was close enough. He had Hermione while they were on the run together and he was a nervous little virgin. A chance for a redo was tempting but for that he needed the real Hermione for it. "Why don't you change into that outfit you said Narcissa Malfoy would never wear."

Happily got off the bed and changed into the object of his fantasy. As she changed into the costume she wondered how he would use her. Would he be rough or gentle? The odds were rough and she would gladly take it. She would have to ask him to put up some mirrors so she could watch it. Half the fun of roleplaying was watching herself being fucked and thinking of it like she's watching someone else.

Harry watched 'Narcissa' change into the outfit and couldn't stop himself from imagining what he was going to do to this pureblood whore. He settled on the pleasure whip he invented that has yet to be fully tested. Next he would have to try the cerberus on her. Nothing would make him happier than breaking Narcissa Malfoy.

Tonks turned around wearing a see through sheer bra, crotchless panties and black stockings. "Mr. Potter what do you think? Is this something a respectable pureblood would wear." She could see his rock hard cock leaking pre cum just begging to be put inside of her pureblood holes.

Harry was taken aback by how she sounded exactly like the real Narcissa. He had never seen Narcissa naked but he imagined it couldn't look that much different. Narcissa had a tight body he knew that much considering how much she shows it off in form fitting dresses at every ministry event.

"Yes Narcissa it's a very popular outfit right now." He stood up and walked up to Narcissa and palmed one of her breasts. "Do you want me to tell you how good you look in this outfit?"

She had to hold back her moan as he touched her breast. When she morphed into someone she takes on more than just her looks. The real Narcissa must have really sensitive breasts because at one touch she was going weak in the knees. She just nodded wanting Harry to go on. "What's the purpose of this type of clothing?"

He leaned in and whispered in her ear, " You could wear this under your dress. I could take you to a bathroom, bend you over the sink and hike up your dress and enter you without having to rip them off." He ran his finger up and down her pussy, "You would like that wouldn't you be bent over in a bathroom or perhaps you would prefer me to take you in the middle of the dance floor in front of all the proper purebloods."

She was trying to ride his hand trying to give him the hint to stop teasing her. This was so hot she could tell he was really into the fantasy. "I would like that Mr. Potter. Is that what you really want to do?" With a wave of his wand her hands were now bound above her head tied to the ceiling. "Mr. Potter what are you doing?"

Harry didn't answer and gave another wand wave causing a blindfold to appear around her eyes. With her vision now obscured he summoned the whip he had developed. It took awhile to perfect it but you could whip as much as you wanted and cause no pain to the recipient. He took a hard whack at her cute pale ass.

She felt a pressure on her ass but it felt like a light spank. Just enough of a feeling for it to feel good. "Ah what is that?"

The sight of her reddening ass was a real turn on. "Count." The next swing hit her right cheek causing it to ripple.

"Two" It felt really good, maybe it was the sense of deprivation but it amplified the pleasure.

After the first fifteen and her ass was suitably red. He switched it up and went around to give equal attention to her breasts. He vanished her bra and got a very good look at Narcissa's breasts. They were porcelain white with hard pink nipples. If he wanted to take this slow he would be more than happy to suck them for an hour.

"Fifteen" There was a moment of pause before she felt the next hit across her right breast. It was so sudden and unexpected it triggered an orgasm, "Fuck I am cumming." She couldn't stop it. She was already on edge from the pleasure of the hits but this sent her over the edge. 'Thank you Narcissa you cow titted whore.'

Harry was surprised how sensitive her breasts were, "You lost count Narcissa just for that you are going to test another product of mine." He left her guessing before walking over to the potion cabinet and grabbing the enhancement lotion. He squeezed a dollop of lotion in his hand before stroking his cock. He wanted a few extra inches for this. He watched his cock go from a solid ten inches to a massive twelve or thirteen inches.

Tonks was lying in wait anticipation building for what he had planned next. She was still shaking from her previous orgasm. Her mind was racing, was he getting the cerberus off the wall or maybe some other weird device she hasn't seen. She hoped it wasn't something that would be attached to her nipples. She felt a warm cock circling her asshole. She smiled, "Is that a toy or are you just happy to see me?"

Harry pushed in and watched her pink abused ass take his cock inch by inch.

"Mr. Potter I have never done this before." She was struggling with his size. With how real his sex toys felt she couldn't tell the difference. For sure it wasn't a magical creature toy and she felt a little disappointment.

"I am going to turn you into my personal anal slut." He could feel her body start to tighten up when he went past ten inches. When he was fully inside of her he embraced her and reached around putting his hand around her throat, "All me. Well as you can feel I gave myself a little upgrade."

"Oh fuck you are bigger than any man I have ever been with. Be gentle with my ass Mr. Potter please." She played up the naive pureblood act but she could care less she wanted Harry to fuck her as hard as he could.

His hands went from her neck and breast down to her hips before pulling out until just the head was inside and slamming back into her.

Her entire body shuddered in pleasure, his cock was ruining her guts. If she couldn't morph Harry would definitely wreck her ass. It was like a gut punch with every thrust she wished she had her hands free to finger her clit. It was begging to be touched and there is no way Harry would let her down in the middle of claiming her ass. "Take off the blindfold and put a mirror up." She wanted to see this too. Half the fun was watching the spectacle of a woman getting fucked.

Harry quickly did as she asked and was happy she spoke up so now he could see it. He could watch how every thrust made her big tits bounce or see Narcissa's face wince as he bottomed out his monster cock in her ass. "This is what you wanted to see a half blood dominate you?"

"Yes. Yes don't stop fucking my ass." She took in every line of Narcissa's face loving the faces she was making. She looked into her own eyes and she felt like she was having an out of body experience. If it wasn't for Harry's hard trusts bringing her back to reality.

Harry kept his brutal pace and suddenly felt her ass gripping him tighter. She was morphing trying to make him cum early. "Are you trying to make me finish before you?" He gripped her hair and pulled her head back.

She was caught, "I am sorry I am so close. I need your cum." That got him fired up and he responded with hard spanks on her ass. She didn't feel the whip the first time but she felt it now. The whip must have softened her up because these spanks were hard. It shouldn't have pushed her over the edge but it did. She just screamed unintelligibly this was the hardest orgasm of the night. 'This body is such a pain slut.'

Her legs gave out and before she went fully limp Harry scooped her up in his arms. He kept his cock in her ass and kept fucking her through her orgasm. He was chasing his orgasm now and was unrelenting with his thrusts. He wanted to fill her with cum and mark her as his forever. "Fuck." That's all he was able to say before blowing his load deep inside of Narcissa. He looked into the mirror to make eye contact as he filled her up.

She was a little greatful it was over because she is definitely going to feel that tomorrow. She felt her resolve slipping which meant she was about to lose her aunt's form.

Harry watched Tonks change back and saw she had been broken by his cock. He undid her bound hands and brought her to the bed. "You are perfect Tonks." He was truly blown away at what had transpired. It exceeded every expectation of how the day would go. He watched her asshole gape and his cum leak out of the abused hole.

Tonks felt her eyes get heavy and couldn't stop herself from passing out. Harry saw her drift away and decided to go back to the table and take notes. He needed to write down everything before he forgot it.

By the time she woke up hours had passed. She looked around and found that Harry was writing in his notebook. "How long was I out?"

"A couple hours give or take. Thank you for all the help today. I think I have everything I need for opening day. You gave me real insight to what women want. Now I just have to ramp up production for opening weekend so I don't sell out." While she was asleep he had also used his house elf to take a check to Gringots to pay Tonks her million galleons. She had earned every penny and more from her performance.

She was glad she did the job and was going to make a million galleons but she felt a little empty now that it was over. "Will you need more help in the future?" She asked hopeful he felt the same way.

He knew what she was doing. She was feeling him out if the connection they felt was real. "Do you want a permanent tester position?"

She shrugged, "If everyday is going to be like this then yes."

"You will be my number two. We could spend long days together thinking of ideas. It would be beneficial to have a woman I trust so much around. You are the first woman I have brought in this room if that tells you anything."

It did tell her a lot, "Maybe we could talk about the job and my salary over dinner?"

"How about tonight we still have an hour or so before you said you needed to be home." Her smile lit up the room. She was very happy to hear him say that.

Epilogue

The opening of the store was on a Friday so everyone could have a fun weekend and it had been a massive success. His name alone was enough to draw a crowd but the lines down the alley were for the product. Plenty of witches tried to pretend they didn't know what kind of store it was when they came in. Harry had a very professional staff that didn't kink shame the customers and did their best to make sure everyone left happy. Not to say there weren't male customers there were plenty. Within the first four hours he sold out of the Veela sex toys. They also sold out of the enhancement lotion quicker than the Veela toys. He had everything in packages so women weren't constantly dropping the toys in shock when they moved or how warm it felt.

With how big of a hit the store was in the future he could expand by doing mail ordering and deliveries. He would need to hire three more full time potion makers if he wanted a chance to keep up with mail orders.

He saw plenty of old classmates who came by to 'support' him. He worked as the stores cashier so he got to see what everyone of them bought. He only cares about the girls and what they bought. Some were the standard Harry model but he paid extra attention to the girls who walked out with the magical creature toys. Ginny bought a hot dragon toy. Pansy got the final centaur design which was a manageable ten inches. Padma and Parvarti bought the double headed snake toy Tonks designed. That was an image he couldn't get out of his head. Luna already had some of the creature toys but she had to get a second cerberus toy after wearing out the first one. Hermione had picked up a werewolf you and the image of her getting knotted played in his head the rest of the day.

Madame Rosemerta had come in and cleaned him out of butterbeer flavored cum potions. There was a legend in Hogwarts that if you were in your seventh year you could ask for a blowjob from her and she would say yes. Too bad he wasn't in Hogwarts his seventh year because he would have definitely asked. He might have been so bold to ask for her to wrap her tits around his cock also. He might have to swing by the Three Broomsticks to see if the legend was true.

The only awkward interaction was with Mrs. Weasley and he made his staff take care of that one. While he tended to another customer asking for a different size for the sexy nurse outfit.

Tonks was helping him close up late Sunday night when Narcissa Malfoy unexpectedly showed up. She was wearing a big hat with a lace veil to conceal her identity. They were seconds away from locking the door and going upstairs before she walked in. "Can I have a quick look around before you close up Mr. Potter?"

He just nodded not trusting his voice. His cock was plumping up remembering what he did to Tonks as her. He gave her the quick up and down and couldn't help but stare knowing what she looked like under her dress.

Tonks wanted to laugh at her speechless boyfriend. "Take all the time you need auntie?" She loved the cross look Narcissa gave her when she called her auntie. 'I know you in and out you can't fool me Narcissa. I know what you like and you like it anyway you can get it.'

Narcissa walked the aisles shocked at the large selection that was still in stock. She was afraid that procrastinating so long there would be nothing left. This shop was all the rage in her social circles. Lucius was in Azkaban for the rest of his life and she had been so very lonely. He didn't have a big cock so these monster fake cocks were shocking to her. 'Is this normal for wizards now? Mrs. Parkinson said she was happy with the chosen one model so grab one of those. What are these?' She went down the next aisle and was met with giant fake cocks in shapes she has never seen before. "Can I get some help back here?" She really didn't want to ask for help but she was lost. This was a new world she didn't understand.

Harry just pointed at Tonks silently telling her to handle it. There was no way he could do it in a professional way. He was behind the counter trying to hide his erection when she was done shopping.

Tonks went to help her aunt and nearly fell over laughing seeing Narcissa's face confused at what she was seeing. "What do you need help with auntie?"

Narcissa pointed to a big tube shaped phallus, "What is this and what does it do?"

Tonks stifled her laughter and hoped Narcissa didn't notice, "That is based off of a centaur cock and you can do whatever you want to it. I like popping it in and letting the toy do all the work. All the toys in this shop come with spells that make them special. Check the instructions in the box before using."

Narcissa gave a small squeak and moved away from the toy like it was on fire. "People buy this?" She couldn't imagine any self respecting witch using this. She would have to ask her friends if they bought any of these. Now she had to know if she knew anyone who bought this.

Tonks nodded, "Oh yes that one is pretty popular in fact let me show you one of my favorites." She pointed to the cerberus, "This one isn't super popular because most witches can't handle it. But I love it. Nothing will be the same if you try this one."

"Why does it have two heads?" She was looking at it like a puzzle not understanding how it worked.

Tonks took the box off the shelf and decided to have a little fun. "This head goes in your pussy and the other one goes in your ass." The look on Narcissa's face was so priceless she wanted a picture of it.

Narcissa was blushing really hard trying to wave Tonks off so she didn't continue with the explanation. "I have no use for that."

Tonks put it back on the shelf, "You never know you might like it. I know a lot of witches are trying things they have never tried before." It was so fun teasing Narcissa. She didn't mind if Harry fucked other women but she liked to join in with certain women. Narcissa would fall into that category watching Harry dominate and break her would be a show she would pay money to see. Or maybe she could copy her body again and Harry could have two Narcissa's. She hoped with time she could talk her aunt into joining them. 'I bet you will be back in a month begging for a new cock to shove in your slutty holes.' She led Narcissa out of that aisle into the costume aisle. "Is there a special man I'm your life? I'm sure we can find something to make him very happy."

Narcissa's eyes were wide looking at all the skimpy outfits. "No I am alone and I don't think any of these are for me." Even if Lucius wasn't in prison she couldn't imagine wearing anything like these. These were things that would make a prostitute blush.

She pulled the sexy Slytherin off the shelf, "How can you say no to reliving your glory days? I'm sure you were a stunner in your uniform back in the day." She didn't dare show the one Harry fucked her in.

Narcissa blushed again, "That was a long time ago and nothing was that short. I think that's enough for me today."

Tonks nodded and walked her to the front desk to check out.

Narcissa wanted to crawl into a hole and die from the look of satisfaction on Mr. Potters face as he checked her out. She paid the eleven galleons and went to leave the shop. The sooner she got to the privacy of her own home the better.

Harry found his voice, "If you need to come back, owl me and I will let you come by when we are closed."

She just nodded before leaving which seemed rude but she would definitely take him up on that offer in the future.

Harry locked the door behind her and turned to Tonks, "Want-"

Tonks cut him off, "Read my mind. Mum has Teddy until tomorrow morning." Harry picked Tonks up and carried her up the stairs.

End

This was my longest one shot ever and I hope you liked it. I really put a lot of effort into this one and it took me over a week to write. If anyone wants to run with the idea and make it a longer story you have my permission have fun. I feel like if you have the skill it could be a 100k story. I hope the casting helped. I didn't do that before but when I am writing those are the women I am thinking of as those characters. Everyone else is the same cast from the movie. If it gets a lot of love I might write a second chapter where Narcissa joins them. Let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The real Narcissa joins in

Thank you for all the love for the first chapter. I hope everyone likes the second chapter which will be the last. Like I said before if someone wants to run with this premise and do their own story I have zero problem with it

Cast  
Andromeda: Haley Atwell  
Ophelia Greengrass: Ali Larter  
Narcissa: Eva Green  
Katie Bell: Hallie Steinfeld  
Madame Rosemerta: Hannah Waddingham {I revised this because I just put together a quick cast but I really thought about it and I just saw this actress in a show.}

Start 

Narcissa had rushed home from Harry Potter's sex store. He had given the shop a ridiculous name she simply refused to acknowledge. When she was in the safety of her own room she locked the door and cast privacy charms. The last thing she wanted was for Draco to overhear her wrapped up in the moment.

The lust refused to leave her body since the first steps down the first aisle. She was overwhelmed by new feelings that she hadn't felt since she was a school girl. Lucius had been a terrible lover and only ever disappointed her so in the long run she adapted and learned to live without sex. Now she was untethered, she could do whatever she wanted. She wasn't ready for a real man plus there was the added problem of Draco. He wasn't so understanding should she bring a man home to ring her bell. 

She was content living as a spinster for the rest of her life but then all of her friends went on and on about how these toys have changed their lives. She was now on the outs in her small group of four. The others talked about their purchases and how good it felt while she tried to hold onto her pureblood pride. It made her so angry to debase herself to wait in a line in public for a sex toy. She always cared about her reputation even when Lucius dragged it through the mud. To be the best of the best was always the goal but she put her reputation aside to go crawling to Harry Potter's sex shop. 

Her friends had not done the shop justice with their descriptions. The endless variety she saw had blown her away. Nymphadora had truly shaken her with her explanation of some of the toys. 'What self respecting witch would bugger herself? That is meant for the whores in Knockturn Alley.' Thankfully Lucius was never interested in that. He was much more interested in money and power. 

Now she was sitting on her bed reading the box of the toy she had purchased. 

Thank you for choosing the Chosen One model. 

This toy has been rigorously tested and has the recommendation from several witches. 

"Best shag of my life. Feels like a real person."

"Will never get tired of this toy."

"A must have for any witch."

She turned the box to read directions. 

1} Remove toy from box. 

She rolled her eyes at that it must have been Sirius's influence. She could picture her cousin saying something like that. 

2} Insert the toy inside whatever orifice you like.  
3} If you channel your magic like it's a wand and you will activate the movement charms. The charm will only be as strong as the magic you put into it.  
4} Enjoy. If you do not like it we offer a full money back guarantee.  
5} Make sure to clean your toy when you are finished and keep in a cool dry place. 

Not able to take the wait anymore she opened the box and reached inside. "Ah." She let out an undignified scream. It felt like a severed body part was in the box. Looking down into the box she could see the head of the toy and it was moving. Pulling the toy out of the box her jaw dropped open when it was fully revealed. She moved her grip from the head to the bottom of the shaft. 

'It's so warm. How did they figure out how to make this? It feels so real.' She could feel the veins on the cock was pulsing. The wetness pooling in her panties was impossible to ignore. Never has she craved anything as much as she craved this cock. Unable to wait anymore she vanished her clothes and placed the head of the cock at her wet and waiting opening. 

She teased herself by running the head up and down her pussy. "Ah mmm." The initial penetration had set off fireworks in her head. Not able to hold back she thrusted the toy deeper and deeper. Every inch she felt like her body couldn't take anymore. Nothing had ever been this deep inside of her before. She looked down and still saw there was half to go. "Morgana's cunt." Her body was still craving more so she kept pushing. 

Inch after inch amplified her moans. If it wasn't for the privacy charms she would have woken Draco up. This cock was filling her up like never before. When the cock was fully inside of her she could feel it kissing her womb. Her orgasm was imminent all it would take was one little push. She channeled as much magic as she could muster into it. 

Nothing could have prepared her for the force and speed that she had unleashed. The toy had pulled back and thrusted forward with such force it pushed her back on the bed. It wasn't something she was fully ready for. She tried to scramble backwards away from it but it followed her. It was fucking her every step of the way, "I am cumming." She was unable to hold back her orgasm that was pulled out of her. Her first orgasm in over ten years brought tears to her eyes. 

This was a life-changing moment that would without a doubt create an addiction. Even after just cumming she couldn't wait for her second or even third. She was already quickly approaching her second orgasm of the night. This time she couldn't just be a passenger now her fingers found her clit. It was turning her on acting like a whore. If this was a real man she would be begging him not to stop. Begging him to cum inside of her and make her his. This cock was made for her. It felt perfect like the first time she held her wand in Ollivander's when she was a child. 

It didn't take long before she was on the edge again and this time she brought a hand to her breast and squeezed her right breast. "Oh Merlin's cock." She didn't know what she was saying, all she knew it felt amazing. Her cunt was clamping down on the cock for all it's worth. When she came it was a loud scream but this time she cancelled the spell on the toy but left it inside of her. 

She laid there heavily panting and basking in the afterglow of what she had just done. This toy had fucked her so good it felt like she went on a run. She didn't have the energy or the will to pull the toy out of herself. It felt like a part of herself she never wanted to be without again. 

Three weeks later

Giddiness was coursing through her body. She couldn't wait to talk with her friends about it. The tea was being hosted at her house and Helga Parkinson, Ophelia Greengrass, Victoria Davis and Elizabeth Zabini were coming. 

Ophelia Greengrass arrived first and saw the glow Narcissa had. "You slag you went to the store didn't you?" She was happy that her friend had finally swallowed her pride. Merlin knows she needed some relief for being so uptight in the last ten years. 

No one could beat the smile off of Narcissa's face with a beater's bat. "Yes I did and you girls were right. It was the best night of my life."

Ophelia sat down on the couch in the Malfoy manor sitting room. "So what did you get?" She was eagerly awaiting the answer because all of the girls had been playing coy in their answers. They would wave it off and say something normal but she went exotic in her selection. 

"I bought the chosen one and it didn't help that a boy my son's age saw what I purchased." 

Ophelia giggled, "Lucky witch I would love to have Harry Potter check me out. If I wasn't a married woman I would ride his broomstick." There were rumors abound about Harry Potter and everyone of them spiked the libidos of women.

Narcissa was blushing, "No I just wish he didn't see what I bought. It felt so personal like he was looking into my soul. He probably gets off on thinking about his customers and the toys they bought." As much as she protested the idea there was a little part of her that liked being seen that way. 

"Don't flatter yourself Narcissa Harry has no trouble sleeping with a new witch every day if he wants. You think he is at home beating his cock to the thought of you?" It came out harsher than she meant it to but she couldn't see Harry sitting at home fantasizing about witches when he could have the real thing from any witch he wanted. Hell if he asked her she would gladly bend over and let him rock her world.

It shouldn't have hurt her feelings but it did. At the moment she didn't like it but thinking that he didn't see her as a sexual being hurt. "Anyway I have been really happy with my purchase. Did you buy the same one or did you get one from the creature aisle?"

Ophelia was grinning like a cheshire cat now. "If you read the boxes you would have seen the creature cocks can produce fake cum. I went with the medium centaur toy and trust me you have never lived until you feel it breed you." The look on Narcissa's face was priceless at her admission. 

Narcissa news stunned into silence. She expected this from Helga not Ophelia. After her brain caught up she said, "What is that like?" She was genuinely curious on how that would work. 

"Okay so it works the same you put it in and let the toy do all the work but the shape feels amazing. The tip is flared so it stretches you all the way out. The first night I only took half but the next night I was the centaur tamer. This cock was so good if I was in Hogwarts I might have wandered out in the forbidden forest late at night."

Narcissa was scandalized at that thought, she was glad none of the others were around to hear this, "Ophelia you can't say things like that people will think less of you."

Ophelia waved it off, "You are my bestfriend I wouldn't share that with the group. I would appreciate it if you keep that particular fantasy to yourself." Just as she finished that thought the floo fired up with Victoria and Elizabeth walking in. "Oh girls you are here. I was just talking with Narcissa about her visit to Harry Potter's Sex Toy Emporium."

Narcissa groaned at the name of the shop, "Sit down and grab a cup of tea." They all spent a moment fixing their tea the way they wanted it, some fixed it with milk, honey or sugar. 

Narcissa started it off, "I have never spent so much time in my room before. Do you guys have that same problem?"

Elizabeth Zabini spoke up first, "Same my son moved out so I have the entire house to myself every day. Half the time I don't even bother to get dressed. On opening day it was a madhouse so I was lucky to end up with the chosen one."

Narcissa spoke up, "Oh you too? That's what I got, did you get anything else?" She was prodding to see how deviant her friends really were. 

Elizabeth continued, "Well with my husband being in jail I had no reason to look in the costume aisle. Mr. Potter did flirt with me a little to get me to buy some potions." Elizabeth was sporting a full blush, "He was trying to sell me a potion to make a man's cum taste like butterbeer. He said that I should have no trouble finding a man to try it out with."

Helga squealed with delight at that revelation, "Does he do that with every customer or do you think he would be interested in an older woman?"

Ophelia shrugged, "That boy will shag anything I know for a fact he has had at least one of my daughters." She wasn't upset at the thought of him sleeping with his daughters. 

"Which one?" Victoria asked with her money being on Daphne since they were in the same year. 

"Astoria went to the bathroom at the anniversary party for twenty minutes at the same time as the Minister was looking for Mr. Potter. Daphne always talked about how much he hated him for being a typical Gryffindor. Her tune magically changed after the war and never had another bad word to say about him." Her daughter's took after her in the looks department and if they took after her in other ways they would have not hesitated before jumping in bed with Harry Potter. "That's not counting your niece Cissy who is always at the store hanging around." It was hard not to notice the attractive woman hang on his arm to mark her territory.

"Oh they are sleeping together. I arrived right before the shop closed and they were acting quite close. I am having dinner with Andromeda this weekend. Maybe I can ask her for confirmation." Narcissa had picked up on that vibe when she was in the shop. 

Helga refilled her cup of tea, "If he is single I would like a shot at him. I have never been with a younger man before and I can't think of a better first time." That was a fantasy that had dominated her sexy time. The thought of a young man grabbing her and showing her what she was missing all these years. 

Victoria Davis pouted, "Unlike you my husband isn't in jail or dead so there is nothing I can do about it. My husband is a good lover but I imagine Harry Potter is on another level. He gives off the same aura a Veela does simply irresistible." 

"Did you see the full page ad in the Prophet yesterday?" Elizabeth asked. 

Narcissa had been enjoying her personal time so much she realized she hadn't read the Prophet in 2 days. Quickly summoned the house elf, "Mippy please retrieve yesterday's paper."

Her house elf swiftly did as commanded. Flipping through the first half of the paper before she saw a picture of Harry Potter winking at her. 

New stock coming soon  
New female sex toys  
New updated models  
Veela sex toys will be back in stock.  
More BDSM toys  
Have hired more potion masters so all potions will be back in stock.  
New magical creature models and sizes  
Magazines with erotic imagery.  
And more. 

All starting at the end of the month.

'I wonder if I can owl Harry Potter and come in early and have first pick. He offered me the chance to shop whenever I wanted and might as well take advantage of it.' She set the paper on the table only for Ophelia to immediately pick it up. 

Ophelia was getting a little hot and bothered thinking of the new magical creature models. "Well I know what I am doing at the end of the month. Are you guys going back for more?" It was more of a rhetorical question every witch in the country would be in line day one.

Narcissa didn't want to admit it but she would be taking Harry up on that private shopping offer. Helga answered first, "I think you have to go. Just out of pure curiosity alone. I bought a human toy and it doesn't have the same features as the creature toys."

Elizabeth took the bait, "I purchased a human and creature toy. I went with the eight inch human model and a nine inch werewolf." You could have heard a pin drop in the room and took pride in their shocked looks..

"I dove in the deep end and purchased the cerberus." Helga wasn't surprised by the gasps that came from around the room. When she got it home and she was face to face with it she thought she might have gotten caught up in the moment. Once she got it inside of her it was everything she wanted and no one could take it away from her. 

Victoria broke the silence, "Helga I didn't take you for a buggering girl. How does it feel?" There was a lot riding on this question for her. Anal was always something she was really thought might have been fun but never met someone who has enjoyed it before. 

"Oh it feels wonderful it really makes me wish I took the Prewit twins offer back in Hogwarts. It's not as bad as you think it will be since the toy came with a numbing lube. Took me maybe five minutes to get it all the way in but once I did I can't imagine my life without it. I rode it for hours until my legs gave out."

That got Narcissa's mind spinning. 'Helga you slag. Could it really feel that good?' Her words died before she could speak up before Victoria beat her to it. "Anal is very big in the muggle world right now. My husband and I have tried it but I am not ready to try a toy that big."

Ophelia laughed and flipped her golden hair, "I went with a centaur toy and buggering with that would really split me open."

"You have to try the canine toys because when they knot you and cum there is no better feeling." Helga informed the group. That got the group's minds working. There was a moment of silence as every woman thought of buggering themselves with their toys or heading down to the shop and getting one of those toys. 

Elizabeth nodded, "I can attest to that when my werewolf breeds me it takes me a while to come back to my senses." The openness in their conversation was refreshing. 

The conversation only lasted a little while longer before everyone went home. They all learned new things they wanted to rush home to try. Victoria and Narcissa were the only ones without a creature toy. And if Narcissa was a betting woman Victoria was on her way to buy one before heading home. 

Draco was due home from work in five hours which was plenty of time to go upstairs and enjoy herself. 

Andromeda's House 

Narcissa had arrived at her sister's quaint muggle three bedroom house for dinner with a very expensive bottle of wine. Over the last year they had repaired their sisterly relationship over the last couple years. To say the beginning was rocky was a massive understatement. Bellatrix was a major point of contention and they finally agreed to never speak of again. That was the Achilles heel of their relationship that would kill it if ever hit. After the war she had given up on her pureblood ideology so it wasn't an issue moving forward.

Andie had no sympathy for her mass murdering sister. Narcissa would always love Bellatrix but she was a hard person to defend. It was better to leave her in the past and mourn her privately. Over dinner they talked about politics, Andie's job and even the weather before she asked her most pressing question. "Andie is my niece around? I wanted to ask her something."

Andie knew her sister well enough to know where this was going. "Oh Cissy don't play coy there is only one thing you would want to talk to my daughter about." It was funny to see her prim and proper sister squirm. 

Narcissa threw her hands up, "Fine you caught me. I would like to talk to her about the store. Since you know about her employment I take it you have been there." 

Andie shook her head as she took a sip of her fourth glass of wine. It felt like they were in Hogwarts talking about boys with her sister again. "No I have not been in the store. I have to watch Teddy when she isn't working, not to say I don't have some. Nymphadora brings home samples she has given me a couple I am very happy with." The first time she used one she was tempted to send Harry a thank you note.

That got her attention, "What toys did you get?" Her sister was always wild and she imagined her sister would would have done the same in her sex life.

"No you first Cissy. What gets your knickers wet these days." Leaning in with interest for her sister's answer.

Narcissa poured herself another glass of wine, "I bought the Chosen One. I am a traditional woman and at the time I was shocked at some of the things I saw in there. And your daughter didn't help matters." 

That got Andie's attention. What could her daughter have said that bothered her sister's puritanical sensibilities? "What was it that shocked you? If it was the costumes I agree some of them are just too much. Nymphadora brought home a naughty nurse and Auror with crotchless panties."

That was something she could be talked into in the right conditions. "No it was the magical creature section. I have never thought about a creature's naughty bits before. How do you think they make them?" 

"Nymphadora told me a girl that Harry went to school with is able to get close enough to make the molds. She also told me that some of the originals were so big that only the biggest slags could take them pleasurably." With that said Andie summoned the one from her nightstand. They both watched a sex toy come floating down the stairs and into Andie's outstretched hand. "This one is a thestral toy. The difference between this one and the centaur is the temperature. The centaur is hot blooded and the thestral is cold blooded. It feels quite pleasant but the real perk is this." Andie summoned a cup from the kitchen and pointed the toy into it, "Breed"

Narcissa wasn't shocked when the toy filled the cup with cum but was very shocked when Andie pushed it over to her and asked her to try some. She did as her sister asked and took a small sip from the glass. It tasted like melted ice cream and quite delicious. It tasted so good she took another big gulp before putting it back on the table only for her sister to chug the rest of it. "Andie!"

Andie just gave her sister a big cat who ate the canary smile, "What can I say it's my new favorite treat. Harry knocked down the sugar content in his latest versions; this was the first prototype. Nymphadora says they are working to make this feature available on the human models as well."

That got Narcissa's attention and got her mind spinning with possibilities, "Does it always come out cold or is that just this model?" If she had the choice she would prefer it warm if it was going to cum inside of her.

Andie shook her head, "Oh no they come out at regular temperatures as well...in fact. Accio Dragon." Another toy came flying down the stairs into Andie's hand. "Nymphadora told me about this but it hasn't left her room yet."

The toy in question was bright red and aggressively scaled. When Andie put it in her hands it felt like she was holding fire. "Oh that is not what I was expecting." She rubbed her hands up and down the shaft, it wasn't big like the thestral but it was just big enough to get her hand around it. "How does she like this?" It felt nice enough in the hand but in her pussy would be a different story. 

"It's weird how much I know about my daughter and her sex life but here we go." A lot has changed in the last couple months. Their relationship had taken a strange turn when she accepted Harry's job offer. "This is something I wish I didn't know but she said it's perfect for anal and that's what a majority of women buy it for."

She kept stroking the toy really enjoying the heat. It felt like she was holding a cup of hot tea. She almost missed what Andie had just said. "Your daughter teased me with that in the store. I don't get why it's in fashion right now. ."

"Oh come on Cissy you are telling me with a straight face you have never done it?" She was calling shenanigans on her sister. She had tried it herself in Hogwarts but didn't really love it until she married Ted. 

She set the toy on the table before saying, "Never. Lucius and I never had a good sex life in the first place but I would never let him do that to me. After Draco was born our sex life evaporated which was fine with me." Lucius never cuddled up next to her after lovemaking. It was always a quick rut until he came and hoped she was pregnant. 

Andie swirled her finger around her wine glass, "I married a muggle so he asked for it but he didn't know I had already tried it in Hogwarts. He did a great job so I gave it to him for special occasions. It feels uncomfortable the first time but if done right it can feel good." She hated talking about her now dead husband but seeing her sister squirmed made it worth it. 

"Well I am happy with what I am doing now. I am a very satisfied witch and don't need to worry about that." She finished her glass of wine before continuing, "Mr. Potter has been very nice to me and said I can swing by after hours to do my shopping to maintain my privacy."

Andie waved her hands around in a spooky way, " Oh what would people think if they saw you in a sex shop they all visit also. Come off it Cissy everyone in the wizarding world has visited that store." 

Narcissa was in a huff, "Since the war I am doing my best to keep the Malfoy name clean. Draco refuses to go into "Potter's Shop". I also used the last political favor to get him a decent job to keep him out of trouble. I fear that Skeeter will not pass a chance to drag our name through the mud again."

Andie felt for her sister having to shoulder all that responsibility on her own. "Sorry I didn't realize what is at stake for you." Andie put her hand on her sister's in a reassuring way. "Take Harry up on his offer as far as I know you are the only one who got that offer." She saw her sister relax at that piece of information. 

They talked a little more before calling it a night but not before Andie slipped the dragon into her sister's handbag. 

When Narcissa got home she threw her bag down on her bed before heading to the bathroom for a hot bath. After half an hour she emerged from a steamy bathroom to find the surprise her sister gave her. "Andie you bitch." She didn't want to fall for the trap her sister laid but she couldn't help it. Her robe dropped to the floor before she climbed into bed but not before putting up privacy wards. 

Even when she is alone she didn't like being so eager for sex. She liked to consider herself always in control. When starting out she just laid it down on her pussy enjoying the heat radiating off of it. It didn't take long before she was dripping wet. When she first inserted it she could feel every scale push inside of her. The next six inches really made her sweat. She felt like her whole body had fire coursing through her veins. Pushing magic into the toy she rode the wave letting this dragon cock thrust in and out. If there was one thing she could say about Harry, his toys made her cum in record times. Only two minutes into the fun she was ready to cum. "Ah fuck so close." That's when it clicked. "BREED ME! " She pushed all of her magic into the toy.

Nothing could have prepared her for the amount of hot cum gushing into her womb. Her jaw dropped as she let out an unladylike scream. The cum wouldn't stop filling her up. She looked down to see her once flat stomach now looked like she ate a big meal. The full feeling in her womb was something she cherished. It reminded her of her pregnancy and how she would spend hours rubbing her stomach. 

When she did pull the toy out of her pussy she felt the cum rush out onto her sheets. 'I will have to thank Andie for this.' Taking her index and middle finger she scooped up a dollop of the cum and brought it to her mouth. This wasn't as sweet as Andie's favorite toy so this must be a newer model. It was still a pleasant taste and the warmth was an added bonus. After cleaning up she went back to sleep knowing she would have to owl Harry in the morning. Maybe he had some of the old models lying around. 

Next day

Harry was in his kitchen eating an omelette his house elf prepared while he went on his morning run. As he ate breakfast he would read the paper and his mail. There was a dark green letter sealed with a kiss that caught his eye in the pile. He opened it up and was surprised to see it was from Narcissa. 

Dear Harry,

I would like to take you up on your offer to shop after hours. I saw your ad in the paper and was hoping for a chance to purchase that stock early. I wouldn't mind paying extra for the early access. Let me know what time will work for you. 

Regards  
Narcissa Malfoy

That got his cock hard at the thought of showing Narcissa all of his new products. Images of his nights with Tonks played in his mind. Tonks was fine with him sleeping with other women and he really wanted to sleep with the real Narcissa. 'Should I include Tonks in this?' Tonks has got pretty aggressive in threesomes before. A few weeks ago he had Astoria come by to finish what they started at the Ministry. Tonks had held down Astoria's head on his cock for so long that he was sure Astoria was going to pass out. 'I will have to tell her to be on her best behavior and wouldn't want to ruin this opportunity.' He wrote Narcissa back telling her to meet him at the shop Monday night an hour after it closed. 

Monday night before Narcissa arrived

Harry had told Tonks the ground rules before Narcissa arrived. He had taken the extra precaution of charming a stinging hex on her pussy tied to his magic. He would not hesitate to punish her if she stepped out of line. If she ruined his chance at Narcissa she would be severely punished and it wouldn't be pleasant.

All of the new items releasing at the end of the month were in his workshop. If Narcissa took him up on the offer to come back to the store it meant she craved more. Her sexuality had been opened to more possibilities. He saw this a lot since the store opened. One day a woman would leave with a toy and a week later they will be back for something bigger and a slutty outfit to go with it. 

Over the last month there wasn't a day where he didn't have sex with his girlfriend and of all the forms she took Narcissa was number one. Tonks turned into anyone else he wanted but for some reason he liked Narcissa the most. Tonks joked it was mommy issues but he argued hard against that theory. That led to a week of Tonks taking MILF forms like Mrs. Delacour and Ophelia Greengrass. That's when he finally had to admit there was something to that theory. When they were alone Tonks had enhanced her own looks to make her more of a MILF bigger breasts and ass with nice wide hips to grab and slam into. 

His milf obsession had reached such a fever pitch on one of his days off he did visit Madame Rosmerta and found out the legend was true. She gave him the best tit fuck of his life while sucking the tip of his cock before she swallowed all of him. She was happy to make a show of it swirling it around her mouth before swallowing. He wanted to take it further but had to get back to work when they heard patrons enter the bar. On his way out she offered her services again if he was in Hogsmeade again. To thank her he sent her a crate of the butterbeer cum potions. If that was the service she was providing young boys he was happy to help her in any way he could. 

That's not to say he didn't have sex with girls his own age. Katie Bell had come in the shop and noticed that it was his cock on the shelves. She walked right up to him and asked if she could have the real thing in his office. They tried to be sneaky going upstairs but two of his staff members noticed it. Katie had recognized his cock from the Quidditch changing rooms. Always having a crush on him made it easy to act on but with how chaotic his life was he had never picked up on her cues. 

When they got to his office she climbed on his desk and said, "How do you want me?" That was all she needed to say before he jumped into action and made her a very happy woman. She left the store two hours later with messy hair and a complimentary gift bag full of things to remember him bye.

A knocking on the door snapped him out of his memories. With a wave of the hand the door opened and Narcissa rushed in. With another wave he blacked out the front windows, "Welcome back Narcissa." Tonks kept quiet and let Harry work his magic if there was one thing he could do is charm your panties off. There were times she didn't mean to have sex with him but she would end up bent over something. 

Narcissa took off her veiled hat and her large overcoat. "Good evening Mr. Potter thank you for getting back to me." She wasn't surprised her niece was there but was surprised she hasn't opened her mouth to tease her yet. "Nice to see you again Nymphadora."

Tonks was about to snap at her aunt but was nearly brought to her knees by the stinging hex inflicted by Harry. She stifled her groan but was unable to stop the heat pooling in her thighs. 

Harry motioned up the stairs, "My new stock is in my office. Would you like a drink before we start?" 

Narcissa followed them up the stairs, "Yes that would be lovely." Maybe that would take the edge off. Every time she stepped in this store she was a bundle of nerves. When they entered his office she was very impressed with how lavish it was. His desk was a black wood with real gold accents. His bar had the most expensive bottles of alcohol they used to have at Malfoy Manor. "Can I please get a glass of Ogden's hundred year special?"

"Of course anything you want Narcissa. Tonks can you please pour her a glass for each of us." It was fun ordering his girlfriend around like a house elf. The only thing that would make it better is if she was wearing a French maid outfit. He knew he would be punished for it later but maybe he could make her forget if this night goes the way they want it to. 

Tonks did as she was told and brought a tray of drinks over to the desk. They all took a seat at the desk before grabbing a drink. Narcissa took a deep sniff of her glass. She loved her wine but this drink had a special place in her heart. The only way she could describe it was like a hug from a loved one. 

Before Harry took a drink he toasted, "To great customers." He sipped the drink before asking, "So how are you enjoying my products?"

Narcissa's face turned a lovely shade of pink that wasn't from the alcohol. "I am enjoying it fine. All my friends love them also. It got me curious when I saw your new ad in the paper."

Tonk was holding her tongue. Her mother told her about the stunt she pulled by hiding a toy in her aunt's bag. She wanted to rub Narcissa's face in it but she knew it might scare her away. This night had to go perfectly to work and she wanted it to go perfectly. 

Harry could see the struggle on his girlfriend's face but he silently promised her it would be worth it. "Is there a particular item you are interested in." His fingers were crossed for something more deviant. 

She was squirming again. There was something about a young attractive man asking her such personal sexualbquestions that brought out her shyness. "I love my toy but I have friends who have made the argument that the creature toys are better."

He knew what she was dancing around, "Yes that was a complaint I got quite frequently. Don't worry I did fix that the human toys now can 'breed' also. Is that all you want or do you want to get more adventurous."

The smoldering look he was giving her was making it hard to breathe. He was looking right through her seeing her deepest darkest desires. "I...I don't know this is all so very new for me." She was flustered tripping over her words. "What do you recommend." 

Harry stood up and walked over to his lab door, "Come in and let us help you find something for you." Narcissa followed him to the side room and was shocked with what she saw. Rows and rows of sex toys on the wall and there was even a bed in the room.

Harry put his hand on the small of her back and led her to a table. "Here are our new creature toys. Are there any you like?" There were a couple of new models, the biggest one being the giant toy. He doubted that would be something she would be interested in. He watched her eyes widen before they clouded over in lust at the sight of all these cocks lined up for her. He followed her eyes to the unicorn dildo. It was silver and silk soft unlike the thestral toy which was cold and rough to the touch. He picked up the toy and brought it closer to Narcissa, "Touch it."

That's all he needed to say before she wrapped her hand around it. It wasn't as warm as the dragon but it was much softer. Her hand refused to stay idle and started moving on its own. She stroked the toy up and down. 'This is so soft and much warmer than Andie's.' She wasn't able to stop, "I want this one." There was no doubt in her mind she wanted to feel this deep inside her and have it breed her. 

Harry put it back on the table, "Let me finish giving you the tour. I promise you will find more things that tickle your fancy." Next he led her to the strapon table. "These are made for if you ever wanted to have sex with a girl. Is that something you have ever tried?"

"Mr. Potter, that is a very personal question." She was a little outraged with how casual he was with her. She was a Lady of a noble house. 

Harry put his hands up, "Sorry. These are made so women can feel the same thing as a man when they have sex. I didn't mean to imply anything about you I was just wondering if that was something you would be interested in."

Narcissa calmed herself down with his explanation but now she had questions. "What do you mean it feels the same as a man?"

Harry picked one up and put it standing up in her hand. The base was touching her palm and he gave the toy a stroke which caused Narcissa to shudder in pleasure. "As long as the back plate is touching your skin you will feel what the toy does. Took a lot of testing to get the rune work right."

The fire had been lit inside of Narcissa now. That toy felt like it was a part of her. She didn't want him to stop stroking the cock if that's what men felt she couldn't imagine how much fun that would be. She was really close with Ophelia, maybe that was something they could try together. 'That was amazing. I wonder if Ophelia would consider trying this with me.' Her pussy was soaking through her panties just begging for anyone of these toys to scratch the itch.

Tonks knew that look of the sexual gears turning in her head. 'She is probably thinking of a witch right now she wants to bend over.' This time she couldn't help herself. "Or you can get it and try it on your own with those Veela sex toys are heaven on earth." She had spent a lot of time testing this toy and that's exactly what she did. Harry had brought home Gabby Delacour for that test. They double teamed that Veela slut until she was a drooling cum covered mess. The strapons can produce cum and she had taken full advantage of it painting Veela's face as Harry fucked her from behind. Harry had been gracious enough to let her have Gabby's ass which felt better than she could have ever imagined. 

Narcissa quickly put it down and let Harry lead her to the final table which had what she really wanted. She didn't wait for him to explain it, she picked up the Chosen One. She was so enveloped in her own world she didn't notice Tonks standing right behind her until she heard. "You really love that toy don't you?" Narcissa was so caught off guard she just nodded. "What would you do if you met the person that was modeled off of?" Casting her line she was now just waiting for her aunt to take the bait 

Narcissa couldn't help herself, "I don't know what I would do." But she would let him do whatever they wanted to her. It was such a perfect toy she couldn't imagine it being real.

"Would you drop to your knees and suck it?" Tonks egged on.

Narcissa nodded, "It was made for me I would let him do whatever he wanted." With that said Tonks dragged her to the bed and sat her down on the end of it with her. 

Harry had been waiting for this moment. Narcissa was on the bed staring at him with big doe eyes not fully understanding what was happening. He reached down and unbuttoned his pants and pulled out his cock. The look of recognition on Narcissa's face was priceless. He vanished the rest of his clothes and walked closer to the bed and every step he saw Narcissa shaking with anticipation.

Narcissa was frantic about what was really happening. 'Oh Merlin he is getting closer. What does he want me to do?' She turned to her niece expecting her to be angry but she had a smile on her face. 

Tonks saw the conflict in her face. She wanted this but didn't know what to do with his girlfriend in the room. "Auntie it's okay. He wants you, you want him and I want to watch. Show him what you do with his cock." 

Narcissa turned back to Harry and now he was less than two feet from her. Her body moved on its own getting on her knees and staring down the beast. It felt the same but when it was attached to an actual person it felt bigger somehow. She looked up to see him looking back down at her waiting for her to take him in her mouth. He wasn't looking at his much younger girlfriend. He was looking at her like she was the only one in the world. She gladly took him into her mouth. His hands found the back of her head but not forcing her down any further than she was comfortable with. 

She had taken her toy in her mouth before so she knew how much she could take before she gagged. Every time she took him to the back of the throat she felt his hands tighten on her head like he wanted to push her down all the way. She was very thankful he wasn't a complete brute like some of the boys in Hogwarts back in the day. 

Tonks watched in awe of her aunt who had no problem handling Harry. She saw the look on his face and knew it wouldn't be too much longer before he blew his load. While this was going on she got naked and started touching herself. 

Harry's focus was only on Narcissa; she was a very good cocksucker. "You are perfect Narcissa. Your big lips look so good wrapped around my cock." 

She pulled off of his cock, "Call me Cissy." With that said she went back to work but this time she was going further emboldened by his praise. Now she was gagging for it. His praise lit a fire under her ass she wanted to make him cum more than ever. 

The way Narcissa was throwing her head down his cock was a shock to him. "Oh fuck you mean business." He edged closer and closer now her throat was hugging the tip of his cock on every bob.

"Glurk glurk glurk glurk" was the sound coming from Narcissa's mouth that made this blowjob so much hotter. She was willingly taking him deeper into her throat. 

"I am cumming." He pulled her head away so only the tip of his cock was left in her mouth before filling it. As much as he wanted to cum with her throat wrapped around him he wanted her to taste his seed more. He saved up all day for this moment. 

She didn't care if he came in her mouth she gladly lapped it up. As far as cum goes it didn't taste horrible and at the same time it was a far cry from the cum his toys produced. She gladly swallowed it all while Harry watched her throat bob with every gulp. His green eyes were piercing and at the same time almost loving. When she pulled away she was shocked to see his cock wasn't wilting it was still rock hard. She looked back and was suddenly a little embarrassed at being watched. "I think I should go." She lost control and was out in the pond without a paddle. 

Harry caught her hands, "Please don't. I really want you Cissy let me make you feel good. Why go home when you can have the real thing right now?" He shook his hips a little making his cock sway back and forth in front of Narcissa's face. 

Tonks did her best to try to convince her to stay, "Please let Harry take care of you. There is nothing he wants more than to show you how sexy you are." Her aunt was debating her options all the while stealing glances at Harry's spit covered cock.

Harry didn't waste time dragging her to her feet and embracing her from behind. His cock was sandwiches between her buttchecks through her dress. "Do you want me to make all your dreams come true?" He groped her chest knowing it was her weak spot from Tonks. 

"Ah not my breasts." Narcissa moaned in a strained voice. They were so sensitive it was already spiking her pleasure. If he were to just stick his cock into her she was sure she would explode. 

Harry didn't let up; he reached up and exposed her breasts to the room. He pinched one nipple while Tonks leaned in and took one into her mouth. 

Narcissa was losing her mind; she had never been this close to cumming without her pussy being touched. Her niece's mouth switched between sucking and lightly biting. Every time she bit down she let out a cry of ecstasy. 'Fuck this feels so good.'

Harry kissed the back of her neck and vanished her dress. Now there was nothing in his way. He grinded his cock deep into the crack of her ass almost begging for entry. His free hand went down to her clit and just gave it the lightest touch causing Narcissa to come undone. 

"Oh Morgana." That's all she could say her mind was too far gone to put together a proper response. She went limp in Harry's arms unable to hold herself up anymore after that massive orgasm. 

Harry held her like she was made of glass before laying her down on the bed. Her breasts were heaving due to her breathing. She was laid out for his enjoyment and he could finally indulge in his favorite fantasy. 

Tonks put her hands on her boyfriend's shoulders and whispered in his ear, "Fuck her and make your dreams come true. Fuck her the way you fuck me when I take her form. I want her broken by your cock."

His eyes raked down her body memorizing every inch of her body. Her pussy was bare just the way he liked it. If he wasn't in too much of a rush he would have gladly ate her out. He could feast on her pussy all night but he wanted to go get to the main event. 

Before she could ask what he was going to do he had her legs on his shoulders and his cock was balls deep inside of her. "Mmnnm." That's the best she could muster when he penetrated her. The real thing was by far better than her toy at home. Nothing could have prepared her this. The weight of a real man pressing on her trying to get as much of his cock as deep as he possibly could. She expected him to get started and fuck her like a mindless animal but was shocked when he leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips. It was sweet and deepened her connection to the moment. 

Harry kept kissing her as he pulled out and thrust back in angling his hips just right causing her to bite his lip and say, "Do that again." And so he did over and over until she was screaming that she was ready to cum. He knew her body so w'll already know all of her sensitive spots. Every thrust of his cock he made sure to hit the ones that would drive her wild. 

As he was fucking her she was doing her best to milk his cock desperately wanting him to cum inside of her. She didn't want to close her eyes, she wanted to watch the pleasure on his face. The look of strain on his face as he tried to last longer. She was already close to her second orgasm so she took her own breasts in her hands and pinched her nipples, "Cum inside of me Harry please cum." Never in her wildest dreams would she be begging a young man to cum in her. Someone young enough to be her son it was a taboo that made it even hotter. 

He couldn't hold on when she begged him for his cum and the sight of her swaying breasts didn't help. With one final hard thrust he came. He didn't want to proclaim it he wanted to see her face when she could feel it. Every rope of cum was fired off deep inside of her womb. He kept eye contact as he filled her up and it just felt right. For some reason this felt different than the others the way she was looking at him was one of acceptance. Like this was her role in life was to be his personal cum dump. It really made him wish he could have popped a cum potion so he could really mark her as his. 

After five minutes of basking in the afterglow he pulled out of her. She didn't move just content with letting his cum leak out of her stretched hole. 

Tonks decided she had been on the sidelines long enough and dove into her aunt's pussy. She loved clean up duty when Harry was done fucking witches. The taste of other witches mixed with her boyfriend's cum made it even hotter. 

Narcissa felt a tongue lick her pussy and when she looked down to see Tonks she wanted to put a stop to it but she saw Harry. He was watching, not at all surprised his girlfriend was eating her out. "Is this normal?" She asked in an unsure small voice.

Harry laid down next to her and took one of her hands in his. "Yes but like I said you are special and this night isn't even close to being done. After Tonks is done I want to claim all of you body, mind and soul."

She was confused about what he meant by that. "I don't-" She was cut off by Tonks latching her lips around her clit and sucking it. Narcissa's hands flew to Tonks head and held her in place. "Don't stop right there." Tonks did as she asked and was rewarded with her aunt cumming in her face. 

Narcissa felt like she could barely move after all the mind numbing orgasms she just had. While she was cumming Harry went to the potion cabinet and came back with a dropper that Tonks knew very well. "Cissy you can leave right now with anything you want or you can stay and I will make you mine. Let me show how beautiful you are. If you wish to stay, stick your tongue out."

Narcissa didn't need to think twice this is what she wanted. There had been nothing she wanted more than to be loved by a man like Harry Potter. He made her feel complete and that she finally had a place in the world. She stuck out her tongue and accepted the two drops. Almost instantly she felt full of energy and at the same time hornyness. All she wanted was cock she grabbed onto Harry and wrestled him to the bed. 

Harry laughed at how eager she was. She mounted him in less than five seconds impaling herself on his cock. Riding him like a broomstick hard and fast. With herself on top it felt like he was going even deeper inside of her. Every time she dropped all of her weight on him his cock battered her womb. "Your cock is so good Harry. Why is it so fucking perfect?" Over the last month she had been training for this moment. All those lonely nights alone with his toy was preparing her for this.

Harry put his hands on her large ass as she rode him. He enjoyed feeling her ass ripple everytime she dropped on his cock. It was so soft and perfect in his hands he couldn't wait to mark it up later. He knew by the end of the night he would claim her ass. Thinking back to his night with Tonks he wondered if it would feel the exact same. "Tonks get her ready." 

Narcissa didn't even pay attention until she felt a wand touch her virgin asshole. Then when she felt a rush of water go inside of her and clean her out she knew what he wanted. 'I don't care what hole he wants. As long as he doesn't stop fucking me.' He wanted to take her last hole. The hole she had never given any man. "I have never done that before Harry but I don't care if you want it. I would gladly give you my ass if it means you won't stop fucking me." She hoped he wouldn't be rough with her. 

That was a shock he was sure she must have tried it at home. Especially when Tonks told him her mom gave her the Dragon toy. It was not a well kept secret that for anal against all odds it was a best seller. "Don't worry I will make sure you enjoy it" He stroked her face to reassure her he would never hurt her. "Tonks numb up the Unicorn and let her get used to it." 

Tonks did as she was told and slathered the Unicorn toy with numbing lube. Walking back over to the bed Harry was spreading her ass cheeks showing off her cute virgin asshole. She couldn't wait to see it pushed to the limits stretched around this equine cock. Now all she can think of was their first night together in her aunt's form and Harry was holding her up showing her gaping hole in the mirror. Shaking that out of her head she placed the toy at her rosebud and swirled the tip around to spread the lube before pushing in. 

Harry felt her pussy get tighter when Tonks inserted the unicorn toy. Watching her face he could see the contradiction of her proper pureblood facade and her inner slag who was loving it. "Tell me what you are feeling, Cissy? Tell me how much you love your slutty holes filled."

Her jaw dropped at the audacity of his question but at the same time she couldn't help herself. "It should feel this good. How can a buggering feel this good?" She felt both cocks rubbing against each other inside of her. The unicorn was so soft and smooth it felt like velvet rubbing her insides.

Tonks was moving the toy back and forth sawing the toy in and out of her aunt's stretched asshole. "Just say it Auntie. Say you love this unicorn cock in your ass." The toy was moving so smoothly her aunt wasn't fighting it at all. 

Her niece was right, it did feel good and she did love it. This toy was reaching so deep inside of her while her pussy was stuffed to the max with Harry's perfect cock. She could feel both cocks twitching deep inside of her wanting to fill her slutty holes. "I love it. I love it please I'm so close just finish me." All it would take was one little push. 

Harry couldn't hold back and brought her down hard for one last thrust before cumming. He reached around to the toy's base before saying, "Breed."

If one hot load of cum felt good nothing could prepare her for two. When the Unicorn toy unleashed it's load it curled her toes and made her scream. The toy just kept cumming and cumming filling her to the limit with cum. Harry had painted her womb twice and it still didn't come close to the amount that was flowing in her ass. 

Tonks pulled out the toy and was greeted with the sight of cum rushing out of Narcissa's gaping hole. It was desperately trying to close to hold the cum inside of her. She was really impressed with her aunt taking all of that for her first time. 'I really shouldn't be that surprised when I'm in her form her anal orgasms are much stronger than in my normal form.'

Narcissa was so out of it she didn't even feel it when Harry rolled her over and pulled out. She was floating on the clouds basking in the orgasmic bliss she was feeling. If she died right now it would be as the happiest woman on Earth. 

Harry turned his focus to his girlfriend to see her dripping wet but too proud to ask for her turn. She wanted to be seen as the dominant one that meant she couldn't be as wanton as her aunt. Harry would take pity on his girlfriend but not before summoning his wand. With a wave he got Narcissa in the position he wanted which was on her knees on the end of the bed but her hands were tied to the posts on the bed. Her arms were outstretched above her head.

"What are you doing?" Being tied up unable to move was something she wasn't entirely comfortable with. He didn't answer her instead he walked over to Tonks and whispered in her ear. What came next really shocked her. Her niece's face slowly changed into her own. It was like looking in a mirror next was the rest of her body which she got correct. It looked like she had a twin sister. 

Tonks answered her aunt, "You are my boyfriend's biggest fantasy. When I take your form I feel what you would feel. I loved watching Harry take you but now I want you to watch me." She liked the audience and the taboo of her aunt watching her get fucked.

Harry didn't wait for her to finish before he entered her from behind. He slid his cock into her pussy which felt exactly like the real Narcissa's. "Fuck it's like fucking twins." He looked back to the real Narcissa who was biting her lip. "Don't worry I'm not done with you yet." He reassured the real Narcissa.

Narcissa shouldn't have been so turned on but she was. She didn't even feel like it was a violation of privacy; it felt flattering in a strange way. The fact that Harry desired her above all others and fucked her like she did with his toy was almost poetry. She was writhing against her restraints feeling the rope bite into her wrists. She could feel the cum leaking from her holes and she wanted nothing more than to be in her niece's position. She wished she was the one being fucked by Harry. The image of Harry fucking her body and the way her breasts bounced with every thrust made her jealous. 

Harry was a little more rough with his girlfriend and started to spank her hard. He watched the real Narcissa and could see the hunger in her eyes. Even with the hard spankings Narcissa didn't flinch. "You will get your turn Cissy after I'm done with my girlfriend."

Tonks was moaning listening to Harry shit talk to her aunt. The feeling of being watched added another level to her pleasure. "Please breed me to get the potion." Harry's eyes widened and summoned a vial from the cabinet and chugged it before his orgasm hit. This was rare for Tonks to want so it must be for the real Narcissa's benefit.

Narcissa was confused as to what her niece was asking for. 'What is that?' She didn't have to wait that long to find out because with a loud groan Harry buried his cock as deep as he could before cumming. She was shocked as she watched Harry pump her so full of cum her stomach was bulging. He truly was breeding her and it only increased her jealousy. Her niece's eyes rolled back into her head and her tongue fell out of her mouth. 'I didn't know watching myself getting fucked like this could be so erotic. Oh I wish I could touch myself.' Now she had to speak up, "Please put something inside of me now."

The desperation in her voice was clear with another wave of his wand he summoned the cerberus off the wall. He pulled out of Tonks and turned his attention to Narcissa. "Since you asked so nicely." He placed the toy under her and lowered the ropes so she slid down. He lined both ends of the cocks and let both cocks enter her simultaneously. 

As both cocks entered her holes at once she nearly howled like a bitch in heat. It felt so good both cocks were big but the real treat was the relief and the show she was watching. Never in her wildest dreams did she ever believe she would have ended up in this position. Watching a boy her son's age fucking her clone and her being fucked by a magical creature toy. Before Harry went back to his girlfriend he kissed her. He pushed his tongue into her mouth showing her his love and at the same time he pushed his magic into the toy which has now started slowly thrusting in and out. It was slow enough to just tease her and not finish her off which was frustrating. The kiss deepened with passion she needed him. He was the light in an oppressively dark world. 

Harry moved his mouth from hers to her breasts. He couldn't resist giving them some love, taking one in his mouth he sucked it like a newborn. Her back arched into him telling him to keep going. He couldn't help taking a nip and making her cry out for more. 'Note to self make nipple clamps.' If he had them right now he was sure they would have driven Narcissa out of her mind. 

She was disappointed when he pulled away and went back to his girlfriend. Harry didn't hesitate pushing Tonks to her knees and shoving his cock down her throat. Narcissa knew she couldn't compete with that deep throat. Harry was fucking her face as hard as he possibly could. Even with her niece taking her form the purple lipstick remained. His cock was littered with purple marks up and down the shaft but there was a solid and heavy line around the base. They were giving her a side view so she could see the spit dripping from her mouth and onto her tits. Narcissa watched as Harry essentially fucked her face and it made her thankful Harry didn't do that with her. She hoped that with time maybe she could do that because over the course of this blowjob she wanted to switch places with her.

Harry picked up his pace with the full intent of cumming down her throat. He looked back to the real Narcissa and sped up her toy. Tonks's throat got tighter knowing what was coming. This was one area Tonks was better since most women couldn't take him all the way. On his last thrust he gathered her hair into two pigtails and pulled down. 

Tonks was so lost in the feeling of getting her throat fucked she forgot that Harry was still under the effects of his cum potion. She had never had him paint her throat like this before. When he came it almost immediately came up her nose and filled her stomach. She pounded on his legs begging for air. 

"Sorry." Was all he said as he let her off as his cock wouldn't stop cumming. The first rope covered the right side of her face and the next two covered her front. Her tits were now dripping with his semen. Narcissa was a vision when he marked her. "You look perfect like this Cissy." He was going to visit his pensieve and relive this moment again and again. 

The real Narcissa watched with morbid fascination. 'I want that in me now.' As great as the toy was it wasn't enough for her now she only craved one thing. "Untie me please." She needed relief as her body was on fire. 

Tonks had finally regained her breath and was spent. Her body took massive loads in both ends and she was happy to hand it back over to the real Narcissa. She wobbly got to her feet and changed back into her normal form. "Harry you can finish off this slut now." She flipped on the bed to watch the rest of the show. 

Harry vanished her binds while she was rubbing her wrists and he conjured a metal table. Narcissa had disengaged herself from the cerberus and walked over to him swaying her hips in a seductive manner. He could tell she was ready for whatever he had planned. If they did this again he wanted to do a little roleplay where she is a Hogwarts teacher and he is a trouble maker student in detention. 

As she approached Harry in the center of the room she gave him a kiss. It was a small peck just something to show how much she appreciates everything he has done to her. They had shared many kisses over the night and everyone of them felt special. 

Harry moved behind her and put his hand on her back bending her over the table. She hissed when the cool metal touched her nipples. It wasn't surprising to find herself in this position; she knew there was one hole he had yet to claim. She looked back at him, "Take my ass. You are the only one worthy of it." It was a statement she meant he was the only one who deserved every part of her. 

Nothing more needed to be said and he lined up and pushed into her asshole. Even with all that preparation she was still very tight. "Your ass is so fucking tight. Even with the Unicorn stretching you out it still has my cock in a death grip." When he started moving he could tell she was holding in her moans. Not liking that he brought his hand down on her right cheek hard, "Tell me how much you love it. I want to hear you sing for my cock."

"I do love it. It feels so good." She could feel her pureblood attitude slip away now she was just a whore. "I love it in my ass." That's all she could say as Harry roughly abused her ass. His hard gropes of her cheeks were the only respite from hard spanks that made her pussy throb with need. His thrusts were not gentle and she didn't care. The rougher the better she had already cum so many times tonight it was all blending together. The pleasure was constant and unrelenting. 

He spanked her again, "I know you do. You really are my anal whore. I bet when you go home you are going to fuck your ass with my toy aren't you?"

She was white knuckling the table, "Yes I can't live without you cock. A day won't go by without it being in my ass." His dirty talk was only adding to the pleasure she could tell he was close to cumming. His cock was twitching like crazy and she swore it even got bigger. Every thrust was making her body tremble knowing that this orgasm was going to be the end of her. It was going to be so good that this was going to be all she craved going forward was a big cock in her ass. 'I wish he had a second cock so he could wreck both my holes at once.'

He couldn't hold back anymore with one final thrust he buried his cock as deep as it could go. "I am cumming Cissy." Quickly conjuring a mirror so he could watch her face as he filled her up. 

Narcissa saw the mirror and she could see the look on her own face being screwed into oblivion. She spent hours looking into her reflection making sure she was always perfect but now she looked like a mess. Her makeup was smudged around her lips and eyes. Looked like she stepped out of the bath. It was wet and clinging to her skin. The eyes she almost didn't recognize because the eyes looking back at her were hungry for more. She didn't look her best and when she looked to Harry he was looking right back at her. The look in his eyes made her feel like she was the most attractive woman in the world. 

He didn't need to say that he was cumming so she could feel it. When he came he pumped cum so deep inside of her. There was so much of it she could feel it pooling in her stomach. It was such a massive load her full belly was squished against the table and his hard body. Her mind had gone blank with pleasure; she didn't dare ask him to pull out. Her orgasm was so intense she felt like she wet herself. She wasn't in control of her body anymore; it belonged to Harry. The feeling of his cum deep inside of her was a feeling she would never forget. 

It did not disappoint her face was a piece of art, eyes rolled back and unable to hold her own head up. She had her face laying on the cold metal table with drool coming out of the corner of her mouth. Her hot breath was fogging up the metal table. 

Harry rode out his orgasm making sure he drained every drop of cum inside of Narcissa. If he pushed himself he could go again but from the look on Narcissa's face she was at her limit. Looking in the mirror he was tempted to walk around and shove his cock down her throat. Instead he leaned down and whispered in her ear, "You were perfect Cissy." She just mewled in response, unable to string a proper sentence together. He kissed her neck lovingly before pulling out of her. You could hear the steady drip of cum leaking into the floor. 

Narcissa moaned as he pulled out she had to stop herself from asking him to do it all over again. Harry picked her up in his arms and brought her back to the bed. As he laid her down he noticed her eyes were closed and she was blacked out. Both of the girls had bloated stomachs from his cum which made him rock hard again. There was something about two women who looked four months pregnant in his bed. 'Why do I have the sudden urge to put a baby in these two?'

Tonks laughed at her aunt's predicament knowing full well what that felt like. "So Harry did it live up to the fantasy?" It was a rhetorical question she already knew the answer from watching him. When he fucked her in front of her aunt it was like a man possessed. Given that was always the case when he had an audience. If he was being watched he fucked harder and faster than normal. 

Harry pushed Narcissa's sweaty matted hair out of her face to behind her ear. "Yes I did. I really hope she doesn't regret this in the morning." It would hurt him if she said it was a mistake because he did everything possible to make it perfect for her. She saved his life at a very large cost if he could make it up to her in some way he would. 

Tonks made a disbelieving noise with her mouth, "She loved it. I know the look in a witch's eyes when they get addicted to your cock and she had it. I definitely wouldn't be opposed to her making this a regular occurrence. It was very hot watching you dominate her and give her everything you had. I just hope next time I can wear a strap on and take her ass for a spin."

"Ever since Gabby you enjoy dominating girls as much as I do." It was a mental picture that he really hoped would come true. He would love to see Narcissa's face as they double penetrated her. "Believe me you wouldn't be disappointed. The only ass that is better is your's and Veela's. But that's a little unfair since you have special powers."

Tonks slapped her boyfriend's arm, "Just for that the next form I take will be Mrs. Weasley." She liked to think that was all her and not her powers 

That was an unpleasant thought, "Fine. You have the best ass I have ever fucked." He made a mental note to go extra hard on his girlfriend the next time they were alone. Or better yet he could invite Luna over with some of her toys which weren't sized down and all actual size. 

She leaned over to kiss him over her aunt's passed out body. "And don't you forget it."

Hours later

When Narcissa came to, she found that she was in Harry Potter's arms. On the other side was his girlfriend and they were both asleep. The trick was untangling herself from his strong grip without waking him. 

Harry wouldn't let her and tightened his hold on her to keep her in his arms, "Don't leave Cissy."

She huffed wanting to argue but was unable to. She just accepted it and snuggled deeper into his right side. "I thought you would want me to leave after." The insecurities of her age and looks came into play; she couldn't believe this wasn't a one time mistake.

Kissing the top of her head, "We like that you are here. If Tonks was awake she would tell you the same thing." After Narcissa had passed out they had one last romp before she passed out alongside her aunt. Tonks had been extremely turned on after watching the show they put on. 

She had always thought this was a novelty for them. Taking pity on an old woman before tossing her aside. All of her insecurities were coming out. "Do you do these things often?"

He sighed knowing this wasn't going to be what she wanted to hear. "I would be lying if I said no. The thing is you are different in our first night together she changed into you and I have been hooked ever since. Tonks can change into anyone I want but I was drawn to you. Maybe it was you saving my life that night but I felt like we had a connection. I love Tonks with all my heart and we both would love it if this became a regular thing."

Hope fluttered in her heart, "If my niece is okay with this continuing I wouldn't say no." Running her fingers up and down his chest and if she wasn't so sorry she would have gladly mounted him again. 

"We can take this as slow as you want. You can swing by once a month or every other day. The big problem is your son which means we have to be really careful." His thoughts were now filled with possibilities there was a purple leather corset that he had in mind for one of their future meetings. 

Narcissa's hands flew to her face in shame. 'Poor Draco if he ever finds out about this it will destroy him. He already hates Harry for his new success having sex with his mother would be the worst case scenario.' Now she felt pity for her son and was at a crossroads she should choose her son over her new lover. It was an impossible choice that Harry had made for her. "I will need some time to recover from this but in a couple of weeks maybe I can come by."

"Anything you want Cissy and speaking of anything you want feel free to take whatever toys you want?" He wanted her to think about him whenever she used them and vice versa. The thought of her alone in her big empty house plugging her holes with his toys filled his head.

Narcissa's eyebrows shot up. 'Oh that is just the cherry on top.' She started taking inventory of everything she wanted and it was a lot. The beast had been let out of the cage and she was helpless to stop it. All it wanted was sex and to sate the beast she planned to get all the toys she could. She looked up and gave him a kiss, "I will be sure to think of you while I use them." 

He was pleasantly surprised by the kiss, "Please do and when you come back I want to hear all about it." 

End

I want to be honest I wanted to continue it from there and make her pregnant but that would require a lot more writing. If people really want it I might write a small epilogue. I hope everyone liked it and thought it was a happy ending to the story. 

Please review what you thought or what you didn't like. I shared my cast in the beginning and would love to hear if you think I got it alright or if you think of a different person when you read the story. I spent more time thinking of my cast this time around. A couple of the last cast choices were done without putting a lot of thought into it. 

I have an idea for another Harry/Narcissa story that I am working on right now.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok this is the epilogue for this story. It's quick but people wanted me to wrap everything up. 

Start

3 ½ months later

Life had been going well for Harry lately. The shop was selling out everyday when he allowed mail orders. He got orders from all of Europe for his toys. France was by far the biggest buyer of his toys on the continent. The women there loved the creature toys and the males loved the Veela toys. Due to overwhelming demand he had to expand the creature line. Every creature toy now came in a double penetrating version like the cerberus. 

In the first month the royalties he sent to the Veela enclave was a little over half a million galleons. He increased the price of Veela pocket holes when demand went up with mail orders and he imagined by the end of the year it would be over a million galleons. The Veela were so grateful for the royalties so they wouldn't need to rely on the government for money. It cost a lot to keep the enclave running smoothly. 

The head of the enclave had invited him to come back in the summer for a special ceremony in his honor. He had sex with plenty of Veela but the head of the enclave was known for her sexual prowess. She was in her sixties but didn't look a day over forty. She took a male lover every decade but took female lovers every day. They would tell him she would strap on a dildo and fuck them as good as he did. If he were to have sex with her he imagined they would fight for dominance and he would have to make her submit. 

Shaking those thoughts out of his head he thought back to Narcissa. Since their first night he turned her into his personal whore. Narcissa was insatiable; she even took home a strap on and told him of her exploits. She had taken to inviting Ophelia Greengrass to her bed. Narcissa gave him the memory for his viewing pleasure and it was amazing. Narcissa dominated Ophelia and fucked her like he fucked Narcissa their first night together. Narcissa bent Ophelia over every surface she could and fucked her for all she was worth. 

In the memory Ophelia didn't fight it she accepted the pounding. It reminded him of Astoria who had that submissive streak. Narcissa taunted Ophelia during sex saying it was his cock Narcissa was fucking her with. Narcissa even told her she could talk to him and see if he would want to join them in bed. It's something he would have no problem with he would love a shot at mother Greengrass. If her daughter's were anything to go by he would love her. 

Narcissa had joined him in bed at least once a week mostly at his home. She couldn't be seen coming and going from the shop anytime she wanted a shag. He thought he might scare her and she might not come around for a while. It surprised him within a week she owled him that she wanted to meet him at his home at his earliest convenience. 

That wasn't saying Tonks was passive in the relationship they had worked it out so they could tag in each other. Narcissa still had a little taboo about sharing a bed with her niece the only way she would let it happen is if Tonks would change her form. Their main focus was Harry; they would rarely do stuff together which was fine with Harry. Over time he got used to Narcissa's wants and desires. Narcissa had taken to anal like a fish to water. Everytime she joined them he would spend extra time worshipping her ass before destroying it. 

He would start out by laying her on the bed and massaging her ass. He would cover her backside with a special massage oil that he developed to enhance pleasure. It would relax her and get her ready for what was about to happen. He would even tease her by swirling his finger around her asshole and even prodding her a little until she begged. The first time she begged for him to fuck her he spread her cheeks and buried his face in her ass. 

At first she didn't know what to do but she quickly fell in love with the feeling of a tongue playing with her back door. She was embarrassed with how quickly she came to just his tongue. Before she had a chance to relax he replaced his tongue with his cock. Even though he fucked her ass before it still felt like it was the first time. 

She would have two orgasms to one of his and he always made sure to finish in her ass at least once. One time he didn't have sex for three days and when he fucked her he made sure she couldn't sit down for a week. He came in every hole but her ass took most of the abuse after his third climax in a row she needed a break. Over time her stamina increased but not to the point she could handle all of him. 

He preferred it when both Narcissa and Tonks were together. Tonks liked strapping on a creature dildo and fucking Narcissa with him. Tonks loved using the unicorn or the thestral. The thestral made Narcissa shiver when it came inside of her. The unicorn was by far the favorite when it stretched her to her limits.

When they did this they let Narcissa pick the form which was always interesting. One time Narcissa brought a picture of herself as a seventh year and asked for Tonks to change into her. Sometimes Tonks would just turn into Harry's favorites like Fleur and Hermione. Together they would make a Narcissa sandwich and wear her out that night. 

So lost in thought he didn't hear someone coming through the floo. He did hear a scream, "Harry Potter!" It was an angry scream that actually scared him like he imagined a mother screaming his full name would. He turned around to see Narcissa in a very bad mood. Her eyes were narrowed and her face was red. "Cissy did-."

He was cut off by Narcissa yelling, "You got me pregnant." That statement stunned Harry into silence and made him fall to a chair. "I am close to four months pregnant and no one knows how it's possible. I was deemed barren after Draco and I am past child bearing age yet somehow you got me pregnant." 

That threw Harry for a loop, "You weren't on the potion?" It was something he believed all women who didn't use the anti pregnancy spell was taking. 'I guess I got so caught up in the moment I didn't think about it. I am usually so careful.'

Narcissa threw her arms up, "You are the only man I have had since Lucius and like I said it was impossible for me to have another child. How did it happen?" She was freaking out and just wanted to know how it was possible. It must have been one of his products that was the reason this was happening. 

"I don't know I have never gotten anyone pregnant before they normally take the potion or do the anti pregnancy spell." This wasn't how he expected the morning to go. 'What is happening right now?'

Narcissa sat across from Harry in the living room and said, "Harry if I am pregnant people will ask questions like Draco. What am I supposed to say to my son?" She would be on the front page and on all the gossip rags. Rita Skeeter would have a field day with this. 

Harry shrugged he couldn't give a fuck what Draco thought. "Who cares what people think of Cissy?" It didn't matter who approved of it since winning the war no one told him what he couldn't do. 

That question made Narcissa huff, "People are going to ask who's the father." The fact he wasn't picking up on how bad this situation was making her more upset.

Harry shrugged, "And?"

Narcissa shot to her feet and put her hands on her hips, "And. What am I supposed to say? That I let a man my son's age put a baby into me." Her eyes now had tears threatening to fall, damn hormones.

Harry patted the seat next to him. She took the hint and when she was close enough he grabbed her hand, "Cissy I love you." Narcissa felt dizzy at that admission but had nothing to say back to him. "Ever since our first night together I feel connected to you. In a way I can't explain. If you are really worried about what society will say about you I will marry you."

Now it was Narcissa's turn to not understand, "What do you mean get married you are with Tonks?" It caught her off guard but it was a pleasant surprise. The thought wasn't something she would dismiss outright.

Harry was out of rational thinking and now was only thinking about making Narcissa's life easier but his mind was out of ideas. "Let me get Tonks over here and we can figure it out." Harry fired off a patronus with the urgent message to come over. 

It wasn't ten minutes before Tonks had come through the floo. Before she even read the room she was already starting to undress. Her tits were already out and she was ready to slip out of her skirt, "You have to make this quick. I was in the middle of sending out today's orders. No ass stuff."

Narcissa snapped at her niece, "Nymphadora stop that we have a serious problem here." Her niece never took anything seriously and really hoped she could have a serious conversation right now.

Tonks was finally able to read the room and it was serious. She didn't even reprimand her aunt for using her first name. "Did someone die?"

Harry saw Narcissa was about to explode and he quickly took control of the conversation, "Tonks Narcissa came over because she just found out she is pregnant." He was expecting her to either be shocked or angry that he got another woman pregnant. He was not expecting what her reaction would be. 

"HAHAHAHA." Tonks was clutching her stomach like she couldn't breathe. Tonks was laughing so hard that when Harry looked to Narcissa he could see her eye twitching and saw she was about to lose it. 

"This isn't funny Nymphadora this is a serious matter." Narcissa yelled at her niece. Having someone laugh at her pain was maddening. 

Once Tonks finally caught her breath she turned to Harry, "How hasn't this happened before? You have cum in every witch you have ever met, how don't you have thirty kids by now?" 

Now it was Harry's turn to be a little angry, "I'm careful. Most witches are on the potion or I make sure they cast the anti pregnancy spell. The most important part of the story is that Cissy says she was barren and somehow I got her pregnant."

Tonks took a seat in the living room taking all the information. She wanted to believe the Medi-Wizard was wrong and this was a mistake. It was hard to be mad at the situation but is a little disappointed she wasn't pregnant first. "Harry Potter what did you do?"

Harry shrugged and put his hands up, "Hey I didn't do this on purpose. I don't know the only thing I think it can be is that her diagnosis was wrong. I didn't heal her with my cock or get her pregnant with my magic cum." 

Tonks just winked at Narcissa, "I'm sure that's exactly what happened. Don't worry your body will snap right back." Tonks tried to find a silver lining, "Oh Teddy will have a sibling this is so great. They will be best friends and be in Hogwarts together."

That was a nice thought but Narcissa didn't want to think of that right now, "My problem is that Draco is going to find out. How am I supposed to explain it to him? Every year back from Hogwarts he would come home and complain about Harry. He isn't going to be okay with his rival impregnating his mother."

Harry kept quiet because he really wanted to be there when Narcissa told Draco. That face was going to be priceless when Draco finds out he is fucking his mother. As soon as he was able to he was going to tell Hermione to have a good laugh about this.

Tonks sighed, "Do you want this baby Narcissa? If you don't we can hide you and we can pass off your kid as one of my own. I can morph into a pregnant woman and we can fool everyone." 

That was something she hadn't thought of. 'Do I want another child? I always wanted more children but Lucius didn't after he had his heir.' "In my heart I do and I want to be in their lives." As much as she trusted her niece she recoiled at the thought of not being there for her child. "Okay setting aside I do want this child. I am worried Draco will not take this well."

Harry decided to speak up, "I offered to marry her if she was worried about having an illegitimate child."

That miffed Tonks a little if anyone was going to be married it was her, "Hey what about me? I'm your girlfriend do you think I would be okay with you marrying another woman?"

Harry knew he stepped in it now. "I said it in the moment before you got here. I was caught by surprise." 

Narcissa cut in, "So you didn't mean it?"

Harry turned to Narcissa, "I was scared it's not like I got on one knee. I will do whatever it takes to make you both happy. The Ministry will let me marry both of you if I want to." He heard Tonks mutter "Kiss ass" to herself. 

Tonks knew Harry wouldn't cut her out of the relationship, "So you are worried about Draco. What do you think he is going to do if he finds out?" If all the stories she heard were true he wouldn't take it well.

"He would try to kill Harry for starters. I also worried he would want nothing to do with me and cut me out of his life. I don't want to trade one child for the other." Narcissa had tears in her eyes thinking of what her son would say to her. Would he hate her, call her names, or curse her. 

Harry hated seeing Narcissa sad he got up and sat next to her on the couch and embraced her, "It will be okay. You have us and Andie no matter what happens." 

Tonks really did feel for her aunt and surprisingly wasn't angry with the situation. It might be an inconvenience but Harry would be a great dad. He adored Teddy and really stepped up as a father figure for him. Teddy inherited her abilities and had a chance to inherit Remus's furry problem. So he couldn't be around muggle kids his age but if he had a sibling it would make his life less lonely. 

It took a couple minutes before they had worked out their plan. Narcissa would tell Draco this weekend alone. Harry wanted to be there just in case things went sideways by Narcissa refused. If her son was going to find out it was going to be from her alone. Tonks went back to work to finish the day and cover for Harry while he comforted Narcissa. 

A while after Tonks left Narcissa got in the mood probably from the hormones and dragged Harry to the bedroom. For a change she wanted him to make love to her. Normally she liked a rougher shag bit now she just wanted to feel loved. 

He did just that laying on top of her slowly pumping in and out of her while kissing her and telling her everything was going to be okay. The sex took a while but when she finally came she felt better. It wasn't long until Harry finished and there was something so satisfying of cumming inside of Narcissa knowing she was already pregnant. 

After their love making he laid his head on her stomach like he was expecting to hear something. He was excited for the pregnancy and starting a family. This was likely to be Narcissa's only child but he could still have one or two with Tonks. As he laid his head on her stomach she ran her fingers through his hair and said, "I expected you to be a little more upset by all of this."

Harry looked up at a glowing angel, "I have always wanted a family. I meant it when I said I love you. I was more worried about Tonks but I know she loves you just as much as I do. We can do this together."

It was very comforting to hear Harry tell her that. It crossed her mind that he might have broken things off and not wanted to have anything to do with her or the baby. She felt him move from her stomach to laying next to her. 

Over the weekend she told Draco and it was everything she was dreading. Draco rolled his eyes at her initial declaration not really caring about his mother having a child. He spent all of his time at work anyway so he wouldn't have to deal with the child much. 

Narcissa knew the worst was yet to come and when he asked who the father was she bowed her head and gave the answer. Her son laughed at her convinced it was a joke but when she confirmed her answer he lost it.

Draco swore and in his anger said some very regrettable things. It was impossible to keep it together as Draco vented his anger at his mother for sleeping with the enemy. At one point Draco said he was going to kill Harry which Narcissa pleaded with him not to raise his wand against Harry. Despite Harry's love for her she was sure if his life was in danger he would kill her son. 

Draco was hurt his own mother thought he couldn't win against Potter. It spawned an entirely new argument which led to Draco banishing her from the manor. He gave her a day to pack her things and get out. The last words he told her was, "Go crawl back to Potter."

Narcissa packed her personal belongings and made her way to Harry's house. Before she saw her son Harry wanted to make sure to tell her that it would be okay. The stress on the baby from the confrontation was his major concern and he wished he could have been there for it. 

When she arrived back at Harry's home he made her a cup of tea as she told him how it went. His anger at Draco for how he treated his own mother reached a new level. Draco's anger at him was understandable but the way he treated his own mother was reprehensible. If Harry was there he wouldn't have let that disrespect slide.

Harry offered Narcissa her own room but she wanted to stay in his. She couldn't imagine being alone right now. After sleeping in a cold bed alone for the last twenty years she fell in love sleeping with another person. Curling up next to Harry and sometimes Tonks was something she didn't think she would miss so much. 

Harry had called Andie, Teddy and Tonks to come over and cheer up Narcissa. Everyone was shocked seeing how Narcissa went from sad to happy while playing with Teddy. Harry loved seeing her as a mother and imagined she was the same way with Draco. It was clear that Lucius did most of the damage to Draco. If he was raised by only Narcissa he might be a normal well adjusted person. 

Over the next couple months Narcissa had spent more and more time with Teddy and Andie. It was nice having her sister to talk to about pregnancy. Andie poked and prodded for more information on her sex life. She was a little jealous of her sister's luck scoring the most eligible bachelors and sex god. The fact he got her pregnant when it was thought impossible proved his virility. 

Narcissa had been very horny since getting pregnant and was glad Harry still found her attractive. When she got big Lucius had never wanted to sleep with her and that only added to the thoughts of being unattractive. Harry would massage her anytime she asked and would have sex with her in any way she wanted. 

That led to Harry bringing more things from work to try on her. The massage oils were her favorites, he had several different kinds. If Harry wanted to be masseuse he would have every woman in the country as a customer. 

During her pregnancy her breasts got even more sensitive and she really enjoyed having them played with. One night both Tonks and Harry latched onto her breasts and sucked the milk out of her so hard she came from that alone. After that powerful orgasm she needed a break and watched as Harry fucked Tonks in her natural form. 

That's how they spent all their nights and even some days. Narcissa had some days where she Floo'd Harry at work and wanted him to come home for a quicky. Harry never turned her request down even if he was in the middle of something. She could tell he felt guilty about the pregnancy and did everything possible to make sure she had everything she wanted.

When Narcissa finally gave birth at Saint Mungo's hospital she was sure she was carrying twins. After six hours of labor she was handed a beautiful daughter. Harry had made a deal where if it was a boy it would be James or Sirius and if it was a girl she would name her. Seeing her daughter's black hair and green eyes Narcissa picked the name Megara Bella Potter. 

Harry had fought with Narcissa about the name Bellatrix for a first name. He had caved on the middle name as long as they weren't going to call her Bella as a nickname. It was their only big fight during the pregnancy other than that he did a good job making it as pleasant as possible. 

They were in the biggest room in the hospital due to everyone sending gifts for the Chosen One's child. In the last two months of the pregnancy Narcissa and Harry did an exclusive interview with a gossip magazine. While telling the story she painted it as a blessing and a love story. During the interview Harry had to explain the last he was in a polyamorous relationship. 

The reporter pressed him for details about how it worked. Harry explained that he loved both women equally and didn't see one above the other. The reporter kept hinting at a possible wedding which would probably be as big as the muggle royal wedding in the wizarding world. Harry never ruled anything out but a wedding that big would be a nightmare. 

Eventually the reporter asked about her son which caused Narcissa to cry. They had to take a little break for Narcissa to collect herself before continuing the interview. She glossed over the topic of her son other than saying he didn't approve. 

When the interview came out she was expecting lots of howlers but they instead got women begging Harry for a child. Harry just groaned knowing wherever ever he went some older woman was going to try to get him to pop a baby into them. 

It led to a conversation where Narcissa and Tonks lectured him about being reckless. They let him have his dalliances but it can only be with women they agreed on. Harry already had his hands full with a pregnant Narcissa and non pregnant Tonks. 

The only other woman he slept with in the last couple months was Gabrielle Delacour when she came by to pick up the monthly royalties for the enclave. He could have the goblins handle the deposit but this was more fun. 

He would work every other day with Tonks running the shop when he was at home with the baby. This was his first child and he wanted to spend every second he could with his daughter. The shop had taken a back seat and he didn't have a lot of time to create and innovate but his sales were still strong. The success was big enough he could afford to slow down. 

Tonks had moved in with Teddy after the baby was born. Teddy loved to help the new baby and turned into a protective older brother. 

Harry learned a lot in the first months of having a baby. The nappies could be changed by the house elves or a spell in a pinch. Narcissa had spent thousands of galleons on clothes and outfits for her daughter. She had also made it mandatory they would step out in public at least once a week to get in the papers. 

Every week there was an article talking about his daughter like she was royalty. They gushed over her outfits and pondered how powerful she would be. 

On her first birthday Megera got presents from everyone. Owls dropped hundreds of packages for the birthday girl. Plenty of clothes, toys and books. Harry had never read the children books written before he knew his heritage. There were new ones written about his later years. 

There was one dragon doll that came without a note. Narcissa believed it came from her son and hopefully with time she might be able to fix their relationship. 

Tonks got pregnant when Megera was two and Teddy was four. She gave birth to a son named Sirius James Potter. He inherited her metamorphmagus abilities like Teddy. 

The real chaos happened when all the kids were older than five. Narcissa was always home with the children and when Harry and Tonks came home Narcissa was exhausted. The kids would prank each other non stop and most of the time Narcissa would end up in the middle. Harry had to set up boundaries after Sirius pranked Narcissa so bad. When they got home half her hair was missing and she was crying. 

Sirius had used glue on her hairbrush so it would get stuck in her hair. Harry had made a deal with Sirius that if he didn't prank his step-mother anymore when he went to Hogwarts he would let him buy anything he wanted from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. 

Megera was the easiest child by far never causing trouble or at least never getting caught. After the hairbrush incident Sirius had a string of bad luck. When he looked to Megera she never gave anything away and without definitive evidence he couldn't punish her. 

Narcissa had taken to teaching her more of the female things like how to sit, walk and conduct herself. It made Tonks glad she didn't have a daughter because everything Narcissa taught Tonks did the opposite. By the age of ten Megera was a Mini-Narcissa and was going to terrify every boy when she goes to Hogwarts. In private he knew Narcissa pushed Slytherin and Harry pushed Gryffindor. As much as he wanted to deny it he knew she was going to be queen bee I'm Slytherin. 

Teddy had ended up in Hufflepuff like his mother. While Sirius always talked about being like his dad and in Gryffindor. 

When all the kids were in Hogwarts their sex life kicked back into high gear. Over the years they had to wait for the kids to go to sleep or over at Andie's. Once all the kids were gone they could have morning sex and could go all day without getting dressed. It took a while for them all to get back into constant sex shape. 

Narcissa still had an amazing body but she always felt like she was competing with Tonks. It was unfair she could morph into the perfect body. She was thankful Harry had always made her feel beautiful and lesser than Tonks. 

Tonks was just happy to be getting fucked in her own bed all day. Most of the time Harry pulled her into the office at the store or the occasional kid-free weekend. On their trip to America when they opened the second sex store in Salem she saw so many attractive witches. Every day she changed into a new woman for Harry to fuck her as. 

When the kids came home for the holiday break they commented on how relaxed Narcissa was. She was normally the strict parent but during the holiday break she had a much more laid back attitude. The kids were too young to know why their mother was different but it didn't matter they were happy for the change. 

Narcissa always went overboard with gifts. Tonks was terrible at gifts and just went with sweets and gag gifts. Megera loved the expensive clothes her mother bought her. Sirius and Teddy loved their new brooms and immediately went out back to try them out. 

Harry was the only one who wasn't freaking out about how fast they were going. Narcissa kept screaming to slow down while Tonks closed her eyes when Teddy did a dive. Megera was not a fan of flying a broom solo. Harry had taken all of the kids up on his broom when they were old enough. 

Harry couldn't be happier with the way his life turned out. He had a beautiful family he couldn't be prouder of. 

End

This came out a little rambled because I felt like it could have kept going forever. If someone wants to give it a shot, be my guest. I had an idea for one more sex store idea but I wanted this to just be a wrap up and not a full lemon chapter. 

I have one more story idea for Narcissa and Harry so look out for that. It will be a teacher/student relationship.


End file.
